I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Gravity In the Air
Summary: cute little Christmas themed three shot about little!Emma's quest to find her Mommy!Regina her person to love amidst a bunch of their holiday adventures. mostly just fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know it's super late, but this is my Christmas ficlet. There's still Christmas movies on television and the temperatures sure feel like winter, so hopefully y'all consider it a late present finally arriving through customs.**

 **HUGE thank you to Artistia and MonsterGalore for putting up with how ridiculously long this story is and how long it finally took me to buckle down and write it. I've spent about seven solid days on this.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **SantaClausSantaClausSantaClaus**

"Emma! If I have to come up there you won't get to see Santa today."

Kat chuckled as she slowly sipped her coffee, watching Regina flutter around the kitchen getting things ready they'd need for the day.

"I thought for sure going to pick out toys would get her running."

Regina sighed and set a plate in front of her best friend. "Someone went to bed late last night because that little puppy dog face conned me into an extra Christmas movie _and_ a story."

"You can't possibly say no to those big green eyes. Speaking of green eyes, what's happening this holiday with Jeff? Is he going to see Emma?"

"No. That bastard said he's taking his family to New York to see the Nutcracker with his parents. No matter what I do, the only one who won't spend time with my baby is the one person she always asks to see."

"Reg, babe, I understand he's a fine piece of ass and that Emma gets her looks from him, but you can't make the man have a brain. He made his choice, and his choice is to not be a father. Emma will start making her own decisions soon, and she'll see what a lousy man he is. You just need to keep being the best mom and dad possible for her."

Emma padded barefoot into the kitchen holding her boots. She dropped them next to the chair and climbed up into Regina's lap. Snuggled into her mama, Emma yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Mama, Daddy said that Santa is going to New York with them. Does that mean he's going to forget about me?"

"No, Baby! Santa can be everywhere. He has his helpers all over the world that dress up like him so that everyone gets to see his spirit in them. When you tell Santa's helper today what you want, they're going to tell Santa himself to make sure you get everything you want."

Frowning, Emma stares at the coffee cup in her mama's hand for a few minutes. "Mama, can Santa bring people?"

Kat looked at Regina, both puzzled. "What people do you need Santa to bring you, Bean?"

"I just need to know if he can bring people. Mama?"

Regina moved a stray lock of hair from Emma's face. Green eyes peered up at her expectantly and she took a moment to compose herself.

"I need to know, Mama. Can Santa bring a person?"

"Emma, Santa can't bring anyone to you that isn't alive anymore, but he can do his best to make it so anyone who is alive could see you."

"Not see, Mama, bring. Can Santa deliver me a person?"

"It's -" Regina took a breath and mulled over her options here. "It's possible, yes."

Emma smiled and wrapped both her arms around her mama. "Santa's going to bring me them. I know it."

"Did you want to put it in your letter to drop off in the mail for Santa?"

"This one's a secret. I can't tell."

Before either woman could get in another word, Emma handed her mama her socks and her boots.

"Baby, you can't wear your boots with your tutu. Wouldn't you rather your nice dress shoes I got you?."

"No. Why can't I wear my boots? Santa wears boots."

Regina tried not to chuckle. "Yes, but his are functional so he doesn't fall in the snow trying to walk on the roofs."

"But there's snow outside here. I don't want to fall. Asides, they my favourite."

"She does have a point."

Kat dodged the grape Regina threw at her and stuck out her tongue.

"If you remember we're only picking out toys for the orphans today, not shopping for you. We've got the tree lighting tonight, and Mama has a lot to do before then."

"One toy for me. I gots to pruhtend to like Sidney as he takes our picture all day. He's creepy."

A dark brow raised and a tiny blonde one soon mimicked. Kat looked between the two and giggled. "You two act exactly alike. Emma, you excited to see Santa today?"

"I'm excited to see all the little kids cry. It's funny. Gracie said she once saw a boy pee his pants on Santa."

"Emma!"

Emma looked up at her mama. "What? I'm doing this for the picture. I don't actually want to sit on a stranger's lap and talk to them."

Regina scoffed and pretended to be miffed. Her daughter's attitude was certainly all her. "Well then, I guess Santa might have to rethink bringing one little girl her presents."

Green eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't tell Santa that."

"I so would, now go put your coat on so we can go." Regina lightly tapped Emma's boots now that they were on and tied.

Emma hopped off Regina's lap and raced to the front closet. The white tutu had black lace trim. Regina sighed. She knew by the end of the day that the white outfit would need washing with some heavy stain removers.

They drove to the mall and met up with Sidney, one of the local journalists. Kat scooted closer and wrapped her arm around Emma. She disliked the sleazy journalist as much as Emma did, but he was always writing raving articles about Regina's mayoral activities.

"Bean, I brought you something."

Emma stopped glaring at her mama and Sidney long enough to look up at her Aunt Kat. "What is it?"

Kat produced a pink lace crown and put it on Emma's head. "A princess should always wear her crown for pictures."

"Aunt Kat?"

"What is it, Bean? You look awfully serious for such a fun day."

"I need to get Mama a present, but she's with us, and we're supposed to look good for the pictures. I need to get people the best gifts."

Kat pretended to think about it before nodding. "You pay extra special attention when we're shopping today and I will bring you back another day and we can shop then."

"I want to get Gracie the tea party set. She been wanting it forever. Daddy told his friend Eric that Alice's gift is in Gaston's, but Mama said I can never go in there."

Regina eyed her best friend talking animatedly with her daughter. She paused greeting Sidney to interrupt them. Nothing good ever came of their deviousness. "Emma, say hello to Sidney."

Tiny, thin lips curled in distaste before Emma schooled her features. She knew how to put on a good face.

"Emma, go on and say hi."

"Hello, Mr. Glass. Your camera is doing a poor job of hiding the fact you've forgotten to do up your zipper. You washed your hands before shaking my mama's hand right?"

Sidney's gaze narrowed before he excused himself. Kat and Regina released the laughter they'd been trying to hold in. Regina had to admit that while Emma's looks were all Jefferson, her daughter acted _just like her._ Emma had a knack for putting people in their place, and it made her proud to know that Emma could fend for herself.

"Mama?"

They moved into the short line for Santa. The jolly fat man wasn't officially open to seeing the public for a few more hours, but a handful of children and parents were in line, mostly politicians and certain rich benefactors that funded much of Storybrooke.

"Yes, Emma?"

"We must get Gracie her tea set. She's been after it for ages, and I _know_ Mrs. Potts has one. I gots to talk to her. She'll let you buy it if I talk to her."

"Alright, Baby. I thought tea was Alice's thing though."

Emma sighed. "Gracie and I are good tea hosts. We do town meetings over tea time. You should try it. People would listen better."

Before Regina could reply, Emma ran off to another spot in line to talk to one of her friends. Little Ruby Lucas was the daughter of Anita Lucas and Neal Cassidy-Gold. Neal's father owned most the town. Emma and Ruby were the best of friends, pretty inseparable. Regina really didn't care for her step brother or his partner, but Emma always seemed to connect to the people she wanted nothing to do with.

"Hey, so Emma told me Jeff got Alice something from Gaston's sex shop."

"What?! Why would Emma know that?"

Kat rolled her eyes at her friend's shock. "It's no secret that they want another baby. Have you thought about getting back into the dating scene?"

"I, I might consider it for the right person."

"By the gods! You've been seeing someone! Who is it?"

The high pitched vocals coming from Kathryn got the attention of everyone around them including Emma and Ruby, who had stopped talking and stared at them. Emma's face scrunched in concern, and she was about to rush back over when Ruby dragged her forward. They were almost at the front of the line now.

"I've been trying to keep things casual, away from Emma. I want to be sure it's going to work out before I let Emma know we're dating. She's been paying a lot of attention to me lately. I don't want her worrying."

"Bean just wants to see everyone she cares about happy. Do you remember how hard she tried to play matchmaker for me and Fred? Despite your reluctance to admit it, Emma changed your mom and your stepfather. They actually try to be decent people now. She brought Archie into Widow Lucas's life. They're the oddest of pairs, but they're happy. Archie helped repair her relationship with Anita. Our little Emma is quite the savior."

Emma nervously glanced up at Santa before squeezing Ruby's hand. She knew this wasn't the real Santa, but she just had to risk that this helper would tell the real one her biggest wish this year.

"Ems, what's wrong? He's not going to hurt you. He's going to give you presents."

"I don't want stuff for me, Rubes. I need to ask him for something extra special for my mama."

Anita looked down at the girls. She knew Ruby was going to ask for one of the wolf hybrid puppies that their neighbour Graham had just bred. Her baby was so into the wolves at Graham's sanctuary that Ruby might as well be a wolf herself. Emma's request shocked her, but then again, the pint sized blonde was always looking after other people. She'd have to help Ruby pick out a fabulous present for Emma.

When it was Emma's turn, Emma insisted Ruby go first. Nerves were getting the better of her. She had to ask in just the perfect way. Her mama's happiness hung in the balance, and she couldn't screw it up. Kat noticed Emma wringing her hands together as Ruby sat on Santa's lap telling him what looked to be a long winded story. She nudged Regina to get her to notice how frantic Emma suddenly looked.

"Emma, baby, what's wrong? I thought you were excited to be doing this?" Regina crouched down in front of Emma and lifted the girl's chin so blue-green eyes met brown. "Baby?"

"I don't know how to ask for what I want. What if this is like wishes from a genie and if you don't say it exactly right it turns out bad? I changed my mind. The picture isn't worth it."

"Honey, Santa isn't a genie. Whatever you ask for, it'll be delivered, even if you don't have all the words right. Santa will know. You just have to ask."

Emma pulled at the hem of her white tank top, unsure. "Promise?"

"I promise, Emma. Now it's your turn. You're going to be fine, sweetheart. Chin up, shoulders square, and and smile through it. You might even find it's not so bad once you're done."

"Right, meeting mode."

Regina watched Emma square her shoulders before marching up the steps to see the person dressed as Santa. Sidney fumbled with his camera, rushing to capture Emma smiling in his direction for a change.

Santa smiled as Emma climbed up onto his lap. He'd been waiting for her. Henry didn't tell Regina he'd volunteered to play Santa for the opening day. He was hoping to find out what Emma wanted most, and be able to give it to her.

"Ho-ho-ho. How have you been, Emma?"

"Whoa! I didn't know Santa's helpers knew my name too!"

"Helpers? No. Can I tell you a secret?" Emma nodded. "I'm the _real_ Santa. I took a break from helping make toys today to be here."

"What's my favourite fruit then? No, that's too easy. Hmm, what colour did I fingerpaint the inside of my mama's desk?"

Henry's eyes widened. He almost blurted out 'you did _what?!',_ but luckily he stopped himself. Emma's favourite colours were currently black, purple, and red. He had a one in three chance at guessing right. "Your mama's desk is beautiful, but her office lacks colour. I'm betting you thought your name in purple looked nice so that you'd be with your mama even when she's working."

Emma gasped. "It is you!" She hugged Santa tight and inhaled a familiar scent, peppermint and pipe tobacco. "I wore my boots just like yours! This is so cool!"

"It is, my little princess. Your boots are much nicer than mine. You have fantastic taste. Now, what can I bring you for Christmas? A doll? A truck? Maybe a pony?"

"No, silly. I want, well you see my mama over there?" They both looked over to glance at Regina. "Well, Mama works real hard, and she's all by herself. Daddy has Alice. He doesn't love Mama. Sometimes he doesn't even love me. Well my mama is the mayor and she works so hard. She said you could bring people, so I want you to bring a grownup to love her like Daddy loves Alice."

"Emma, I'm sure your Daddy loves you. I can try and deliver a person, but it might take a while. Will you be patient with me?"

"Don't take too long. My mama deserves her happiness too. She gets sad sometimes. I think it's because of my daddy. I am not big, so Mama needs someone big to love that can be just for her. You got to deliver them by Christmas. Mama likes boys and girls. She doesn't think I know she likes girls, but I do, so whoever makes her happy you gotta bring."

Henry hugged his grandbaby. He'd never been more proud that Emma was his grandbaby than he was in this moment. "I'll do my best, Emma. I promise. Now, is there anything that I can get _you?"_

Emma returned the hug. "My mama has that covered. A pony for Rocinante might be nice. I like riding with Mama on him, but he's her horse. Soon I'm going to get so big and need my own. I'd like a dapple grey Andalusian mare."

"That's very specific."

"I know what I want. Mama always said when you want something to know exactly what you want before asking for it to avoid mis'terp'tations or mistakes. I have loads of horse books."

"I'll look into that pony for you, Emma. Merry Christmas."

Emma climbed off Henry's lap and raced over to her mama and Kat. Anita and Ruby were waiting for her too.

"That looked like an awfully intense conversation, Bean. Care to tell me what you talked about?"

"Aunt Kat, I can't tell you. It's like birthday wishes. If you tell, it takes away the magic and you won't get what you want"

"Yeah, but she helped us write our Christmas lists in class." Ruby put her hands on her hips waiting for Emma to explain that.

"Aunt Kat would know anyways. She knows all the gossip. It's her job to know secrets about people. Asides, everyone knows you want a puppy from Graham. You want a whole pack so that -"

Ruby rushed forward to put a hand over Emma's mouth. "Hey, that is a secret! We danced on it."

The women all turned to stare at Sidney after the man cleared his throat and pointedly looked at his camera.

"Sorry, Rubes. We got mayor stuff to do today. You coming to see the tree light up?"

"Yeah. Granny is making hand pies and cocoa."

"Mama, can we get cocoa and pies tonight? Please!"

Regina stared down at two matching puppy dog expressions. Emma's always got her. Ruby's she wasn't expecting. It wasn't as effective on her as Emma's was, but she couldn't say no. Today was going to be long, and Emma wasn't going to be happy doing "mayor stuff" all day. Pie and cocoa were the least she could give in to.

"Of course we'll get you pie and cocoa, kiddo. We can't have you out in the cold night without cocoa."

Kat stepped in and put her arm around her friend who seemed lost in debate. She knew Regina hated town functions that took time away from Emma. Every night from Thanksgiving to New Year's Regina and Emma watched one holiday movie and read one holiday book every night.

The town tree lighting would prevent that tonight. Regina would have to leave Emma with Ariel in the City Hall daycare to get all the meetings and press events. As soon as night fell, Regina needed to be out front speaking to the town. Emma needed to be with her, but they wouldn't be getting the quality bonding time either needed and craved. After the tree lighting, people usually went inside City Hall for a Christmas show. There was spaghetti for dinner, and all the children got a bundle of random toys. Emma had yet to make it through the entire thing awake.

Sidney ushered Kat, Regina, and Emma around the mall trying to get in as many stores as possible to take more than enough pictures. He tried to dissuade Regina from letting Emma go into Mrs. Pott's shop, but Regina wanted to let Emma have some part in this day.

"Mama, I need pet supplies for Ruby. She needs a leash, and a collar, and some toys, ooh and some treats, and some bowls, and -"

"Whoa, slow down, Emma. Ruby isn't a wolf or a dog, despite how much time she spends at Graham's sanctuary. Wouldn't you rather get her something she wants?"

"Ruby is gonna get a puppy. She needs stuff for her puppy, cute stuff she'd actually use for her puppy. Graham's puppy stuff is all brown and boring."

"Alright then. We'll go to the pet store tomorrow. I'm sorry we can't go today. Did you want to shop for your dad or Alice while we're here?"

"Daddy is getting a hat, like always. I don't want to get Alice anything."

Regina frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Shrugging, Emma fiddled with her fingers before running off to the toy store to get more presents for the orphans. Regina looked and Kat who just shrugged. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Perhaps there's a bit of jealousy going on there? Maybe Emma would be happy if you snuck in a toy for her?"

Regina was about to say something as they reached the storefront, but Emma ran back out to them, arms raised to be picked up.

"Come see all the stuff! I've got loads of help getting all the cool stuff. They'll be so happy this year."

"Honey, we've gotten lots already. Shop smart, not just with your eyes."

Emma directed them to the shop assistant guarding a pile of toys. Regina was surprised at how large the pile was. There was stuffed animals, figurines, action figures, dolls, and balls. They'd only left Emma alone for a few minutes, so that was pretty impressive.

"Hi, Madame Mayor. I'm Nicolas. We're running a red tag special 'Buy One, Get One Half Off'. Emma has been picking out a bunch of our reg tag toys. Did you need anything else?"

"Pick out a few more toys so I can get some shots in here."

Regina and Emma turned to look at Sidney. Emma was already tired of the photos and being around Sidney. They had been going at it for a few hours now, and the day was far from over. Shooting him a reproachful glare, Regina carried Emma around the store and let her pick out toys until the pile was taller than her.

"Mama, I want lunch. My tummy says it's hungry."

"Oh shit. It's noon, Reg. Emma hasn't eaten in five hours. We should go to the food court. Emma, do you want to share a cheese steak with me?"

The four walked to the crowded food court with their many bags. Emma hadn't moved from her spot in Regina's arms. Regina tried to put Emma down, but Emma locked her limbs.

"Baby Bean, want to come to with me to Charlie's?"

"No! Mama."

Kat squeezed Regina's shoulder before going to grab herself a cheese steak. Regina stayed with the bags. She rubbed Emma's back.

"Maybe it's nap time?" Sidney eyed the pair and knew a crabby preschooler wouldn't be good for photos.

"I'm five. I don't need a nap. Maybe _you_ need a timeout."

"Emma, that is not the way we talk to people. Sidney, please refrain from giving me parenting advice. You are not a parent, and you aren't helping the situation."

"Madame Mayor, hi! It's so nice to see you out. Can I take a picture with you?"

Regina sighed. She knew the teenager meant no harm, but this was the worst possible time. Emma was in a mood, and she doubted the rest of lunch would go without further spontaneous meetings.

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Oh, Emma! Hi! You've gotten so big. My cousin Ariel watches you. You're so cute! I think I have a toy for you."

Emma twisted around to stare at the girl. She had auburn hair and blue eyes kind of like Ariel. The girl was overly excited much like Ariel was all the time. Sometimes it was nice, but mostly it was annoying.

"I'm Aurora. I've come to the daycare once or twice. She said your favourite toy was the Skip-It." The teen smiled as she pulled a purple Skip-It from one of her shopping bags.

Emma looked at Regina, who nodded, before pulling the toy to her. "Thank you. I can't give you my toys though. They're for the orphans. We're gonna have a big party for them. Mama and me gots them clothes, and mittens, and hats, and new coats, and lot of toys."

"It's Mama and I, Emma sweetheart."

"That's very cool. I'm sure the kids will love them.

Kat came back holding a large wrapped sandwich, a large order of fries, and two drink cups. Regina again tried to put down Emma so she could go get food, but Emma wasn't ready to be put down yet. Regina sighed and carried Emma to the salad stand. More people came over, and Regina noticed Emma hiding and clinging tighter. Today was a horrible time to not be able to devote attention to her baby.

"Emma, my little swan, do you want to stay with me today? You don't have to go to daycare if you don't want."

Sidney looked up alarmed. This was going to ruin the rest of the press photos if Emma was glued onto Regina. "No! I won't be able to get decent photos. Surely one day away won't hurt her."

"There's something you don't seem to get, Sidney. Mayor is my job. Emma is my life. Emma doesn't fit around my mayoral duties. My mayoral duties fit around her. If Emma wants to stay with me today, she can and she will. This town could do well being reminded that I am a single mother more than capable of being mayor as well. Emma is staying with me, and that's final."

After a quick lunch, Regina, Kat, and Emma dropped the gifts off in the room at City Hall that'd host the party.

"I'm going to check on the crew decorating the town square. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, we'll be just fine. Thank you, Kathryn. I've got the Holiday Foods Festival competition to judge at 2 that should last until 4:30. I'll be outside to see the square afterwards. If there's a problem, text me."

"Madame Mayor -"

"No, Sidney, I have a half hour to myself before the food festival. Please, go take a break or something. I'll meet you in the auditorium just before 1:30 to meet all the competitors."

Regina turned and marched up the steps to her office leaving the journalist to himself for a while. She needed a break, and she knew Emma needed a break from him.

"Good afternoon, Madame Mayor. You've got twenty phone messages. Oh, Emma… did you want me to call the daycare?"

"No need. Emma will be staying with me. Thank you, Ms. Duncan. Anything else?"

The poor woman looked positively nervous. "I, uh, you have a visitor. I tried insisting you were unavailable all day, but it didn't seem to register."

Emma broke into a smile. "Nonna is here!"

Sighing, Regina walked into her office and closed the door. Sure enough, in one of the guest seats was her mother casually reading a book.

"Nonna!"

Cora looked up, startled, before breaking out into a grin to match Emma's. "Hi, baby. How are you?"

"Mama's keeping me today. We got so much stuff for the orphans. I'm gonna pick the food winners later."

Regina thought about objecting to the fact her daughter just volunteered herself as food judge. Emma was an incredibly picky eater. She also tended to eat like a bird, a few bites of things here and there instead of one meal three times a day. Dr. Abbott assured her that Emma would eventually grow out of it, but for now it was a contest every meal. Her mother was a bigger issue right now though.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I don't have time."

"Mama, can Nonna stay with us today? Sidney is scared of her, and he's being really mean today."

"I'd love to spend the day with you, if you'd let me."

"You're actually asking me instead of just taking liberties? My, my. This is a change. I don't have much time to socialize with you today. What did you come here for?"

"I came to ask if you would consider joining us during the holiday. Zelena and Walsh are bringing Tess and Sam. Your father is joining us. Anita and Neal are bringing Ruby. Anita's mother is coming too."

"Poppy is coming to our house for Christmas." Emma's brows furrowed in confusion.

"The day after Christmas, my dear. You want to come over and see Ruby?"

"Can Gracie come?"

Cora looked at Regina, uncertain as to what was going on with Jefferson and his family. Regina just shook her head no, sadness quickly masked so Emma didn't see.

"Sorry, Emma. They're going to be in New York still. We can see them a different time for Christmas."

"Will you come over on the 26th? It'd be nice to have everyone together."

"Please, Mama!"

"I'll think about it. I have a lot of holiday plans to work through. Emma, do you want to colour while I make my calls?"

"No. It's cuddle time."

"Ems, I do have to work a tiny bit. Please understand. We can cuddle, but I've got to make some phone calls too."

Emma snuggled into her mama and put her thumb in her mouth. It was a habit Regina tried hard to break, but when Emma was upset or tired that thumb always found a way to her mouth. Cora watched the two of them together for a while. Regina didn't say anything about her tagging along to the food festival, so she happily stood next to them. Emma was happy Sidney was too afraid of her nonna to say anything about her being the judge.

Regina sampled the different foods from appetizers all the way through desserts. She would share a tiny spoon with Emma, and together they decided the winners. There were photos and awards to hand out to the winner. The townspeople seemed extremely receptive to Emma being there.

The tree lighting was beautiful as always. Right in the center of the town square stands a massive fifteen foot tree that sported festive holiday ornaments, tinsel, and lights. A few feet away was the ice rink that opened right after the lighting. Regina handed Emma the controller and let her daughter send the tree into a rainbow of lights as soon as the sun set.

"Mama, there's Ruby. Can we have pie now?"

"Here's some money, angel. Why don't we go get some treats and let your mama mingle for a minute?"

Emma took Cora's hand and practically dragged her nonna to Ruby's grandmother. "Granny, I get pies. You gots apple?"

Eileen Lucas smiled down at Emma. "I do have apple. I also have chocolate or smores if you'd rather."

"Ooh, chocolate. I never had that before. Mama will want apple though. Maybe just apple. Nonna, you want pie?"

"How about I get a chocolate pie and you get an apple for you and your mama. You can share mine if you like it."

"$12 for three pies and three hot chocolates."

Emma handed her a handful of bills before running off to talk to Ruby and Gracie. Cora stayed nearby talking to Anita and Alice. Cora noticed Alice watching Emma closely.

"Dear, if you stare any harder your eyes will freeze open in this cold."

"Huh, oh, sorry."

"What's going on with Emma that you have to stare so hard at my grandbaby?"

Alice shifted nervously and was completely lost to Regina stepping over to the group. "I might have told Emma to call me 'Mom' like Gracie does, and it went over poorly."

"You did what?!"

Regina was fuming. She tended to get along with Alice. The last thing she expected was Alice to try and steal her daughter from her.

"Not cool, Al. Not cool." Anita watched the fury ignite in matching pairs of brown eyes. Regina and Cora separately were terrifying. Them angry together was absolutely in a class beyond frightening.

Sidney crept over and decided to give Regina his present for her. He'd searched long and hard all year to find a piece of jewelry to perfectly capture her. He hoped the delicate black chain with a tiny blood red ruby heart. He was completely oblivious to the fight when he interrupted.

"What do you want Sidney? I was in the middle of something."

"I, I, um got you something. I was hoping maybe we could also ring in the new year together."

"You interrupted a family discussion to ask me out on a date? Are you serious?"

Cora didn't like the man, but he was good for her daughter's career. "Mr. Glass, it's not appropriate to give the mayor jewelry. Perhaps you should attempt to win over your coworker that writes the advice column? Jasmine, I believe. She's had an eye on you for quite a while."

Just as Sidney slinked away, a man dressed in a Santa outfit walked over. Robin had been eyeing Regina for a while. He hoped the magic of Christmas and his smooth moves would help Regina see that she needed someone like him in her life.

"Ho-ho-ho Regina. Have you been a good girl this year?"

The entire group looked at Robin like he'd grown a second head.

"Excuse you?"

"Robin Locksley, owner of Merry Men Camping and Outdoor Supplies store."

Regina did her best to keep her lips from curling in distaste. Despite what she could recall of his roguish looks hidden beneath the fake beard, the man smelled like a pinecone air freshener. She was also positive he was Tess's father, being the last man Zelena had tried to seduce before finding Walsh, but she wasn't going to say anything about that.

Robin smiled and held up a sprig of mistletoe above Regina's head. Cora stared horrified at this man's audacity. Anita and Alice snickered. Regina for her part seemed frozen.

Emma watched from across the way as first Sidney and now this Santa tried to flirt with her mom. There was no way this guy was getting near her mama. She said bye to her friends and ran over, shoving between her mama and Santa. "Mama, gots you a pie."

"Thank you, Emma."

Once Emma was picked up, she reached over and snatched the mistletoe out of the man's hand. "Mama gots to kiss me."

Regina smiled at her daughter's quick thinking and peppered her baby's face in kisses until Emma was laughing uncontrollably.

"Well that didn't go as planned."

Emma turned to look at the man dressed as Santa. "My mama isn't for you. Her true love is gonna be a princess with long blonde hair and fancy dresses who doesn't try and play kissy games without a fantabulous date. You aren't fantabulous. Santa is not allowed to date my mama."

"I'm not Santa though." Robin pulled his beard and hat off only to realize his mistake as all the children around stared in shock. Some started crying. Emma screamed and hid her face in Regina's neck.

"If you're through being thoroughly humiliated I do believe Emma has spoken. Please go before you upset any more children."

Regina gave a brief smile at Cora for dealing with the man while she rubbed Emma's back and tried to coax the small sniffles and the tears to stop. Anita and Alice went to scoop up their scandalized children as well.

"Bean, what's going on?"

"Too many boys trying to kiss my mama. Santa can't date her. He can't."

Kat tickled Emma's ribs until watery blue eyes met hers. "Why not? You'd get toys all year round That sounds awesome."

"Santa would never be around. He'd always be gone. Daddy is always gone, and that's not a good love. Mama needs someone who will stay around every day. Santa can't be for us."

"Emma, honey, you told Robin that my true love was a princess. Why do you think that?"

"You're a people person, not just a boy person. You can like girls so long as they're nice to me. I just knewed that pruhtend Santa wasn't gonna be nice. He's like the kings in my book who just stomp on everyone and don't listen. Everyone knows the queens are the smart ones."

Kat laughed at Regina's shocked expression. Her best friend had tried so hard to keep that part of herself from Emma. "And you were worried she'd be unhappy."

"Hello, ladies. I hoped to speak with Miss Emma."

Emma whipped around to face the intruder to their conversation. She recognized the woman immediately. She worked in her mama's favourite clothing store, and she sometimes worked in the school library. She was Emma's favourite librarian. "Hi Miss Mal! Did you get a pie?"

"I saw some tiny blonde sneaking some with a little Red. Maybe you'll share with me."

"Miss Mal, I think you got snowflakes in your eyes. You seeing things."

Regina suppressed a chuckle while managing to raise an eyebrow and deliver a stern look to her daughter. Tonight would be another late night apparently since Emma would be on a sugar high. Her mother looked amused, though she wouldn't meet Regina's eye.

Emma launched herself at Mal, who barely caught her. Regina's eyes widened in fear until she realized Emma wasn't about to go hurtling face first to the cement sidewalk. Mal nodded at Regina, hiding a small smile, as she adjusted Emma fully on her hip.

"So, Miss Emma, how is your holiday going so far?"

"I got to spend the whole day with Mama. It was the best asept for Sidney. I don't like him. He's yucky."

"Emma, that's not very nice."

Ignoring her mother, Emma rolled her eyes. She offered Miss Mal a bite of her hand pie. Regina's jaw dropped while Kat and Cora gasped. Emma rarely shared food. If she did, it was usually only with her mama after much begging.

Mal eyed them all a moment before taking a bite of the pie. "Thank you, Emma. That was very good."

"What'd you wanna talk about?" Emma's face blushed bright red in embarrassment as she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Straight to the point, eh? Well, you know A Christmas Story is playing at the theatre, and I was wondering if you'd accompany me to see it."

"Mama and I always watch that on Christmas Eve on the television together in our jammies. She makes me cocoa with extra cinnamon, and we stay up all night waiting for Santa. Santa somehow always puts me in Mama's room after leaving presents acause Mama says the couch is no decent place for sleeping,"

"Oh, she's quite right. It's always more fun to run downstairs Christmas morning to open presents than to be down there already."

Emma noticed the sad look Mal suddenly got in her eyes. "Don't be sad. Mama and I watch on television. We can go see people playing it. I've never seen it played before. I shall expect you. Mama handles my schedule. Have her write it in, but in pen so it can't be changed." She leaned over and kissed Mal on the cheek before squirming back over to her mama.

"The play is on Friday evening. I thought with the kids off school that it'd be the perfect time."

"I'll expect you then. Thank you. Emma, what do you say?"

"You should wear purple. It'd look very pretty on you. Oh look, mistletoe." Emma smirked as she held the mistletoe between her mama and Miss Mal. She giggled when both blushed.

"You've got to do it. It's tradition," Kat chimed in, thoroughly enjoying the show Emma was giving them.

"Yes, well then. I suppose if it's tradition."

Regina cleared her throat and blushed further when Mal smiled at her. Mal leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's cheek leaving a dark red lipstick stain behind. Sidney and Robin both watched the scene from opposite sides of the square, entirely displeased at the situation. Emma on the other hand clapped gleefully. Both turned their attention to her and kissed the girl's cheeks, causing Emma to blush again.

Emma turned her face into her mama's neck before she started twirling the ends of dark hair between her fingers. "Mama," was barely above a whisper.

"What is it, darling?"

"I've a date."

Smiling, Regina looked down at her baby and stroked curls from her face. "Yes, I know. You're getting so big. Soon you'll be much too big to even live at home. You'll move away and forget all about Mama."

Blue eyes widened in fear before Emma quickly, forcefully shook her head in dismissal. "Never, Mama. I'll never be too big to forget you. I love you!"

"I love you too, Baby."

Regina got Emma bundled up in a few blankets in the car upon noticing how red her daughter's nose was. At home she got Emma into a warm bath, and them both into pajamas straight away. Halfway through their short movie, she paused it to look at Emma.

"Mama, why'd you stop?"

"Baby, Alice told me something tonight. She told me she upset you."

"Nope, don't know a thing about that."

Regina looked her daughter square in the eye. "Emma, you don't have to call her anything but Alice. Is that why you don't want to get her a Christmas present?"

"She's not my mama. She's Gracie's mom. I won't call her mom. She got embarrassed cuz some lady made funny faces that Gracie said we were sisters, but I called her Alice. She's not my mom. Daddy never came tonight, and she's not my mom."

Emma broke free of Regina's hold and raced up the stairs, knocking a lamp off the end table in her haste to retreat to her room. Regina chose to ignore it as she followed Emma. She found her daughter face down on her bed, muffled sobs heard clearly.

"Baby, Emma please look at me." She waited and rubbed Emma's back until her daughter turned over to look at her. "Emma, I know you wanted your dad to come. I'm sorry he didn't show up, but you had fun tonight, right? You got to see your friends, and you had a lot more pies than Mama normally allows. You got asked on a date, and you got rid of Sidney. That's pretty good, right? Isn't Mama enough?"

"Yeah, but Alice said I had to call her mom too or I couldn't tell people we were sisters. I got real mad at her. She's not my mom. A different princess will be, but not her. Daddy promised to show up today. Why didn't he?"

"Bean, I don't know. Maybe something at work came up. You have to try and have a good time without him there, okay. Alice isn't your mommy, and you don't have to call her that. You do have to listen to her rules though. She's still an adult."

"I not getting her a present. You mad at me?"

"No, Emma. I'm not mad at you being upset. You need to use your words and tell me about it though. Are you excited for your date?"

Emma blushed and moved to bury her face in Regina's chest. "Mama, I has to get her flowers. Do you think she'll wear a dress?"

"I think Mal might be the type to wear a pant suit. Why don't you wear a dress?"

"I told her to wear purple though. Suits don't come in purple. How we gonna match? I gots to know what colour suit then so her flowers don't look bad. Dis so much work. What if we stay inside and we order pizza? Do you think she'd like a pizza date?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter. She was in for a world of trouble when Emma started dating for real. Chivalry was alive and well in her baby, and she'd be damned if just anyone was going to get near her. "I think that Mal invited _you_ on this date, so you should consider going to the play. You'll have lots of fun. I'll help you pick out flowers. Don't worry. Mama will help you."

"Oh no!" Emma's face fell and looked utterly devastated. "What are you gonna do all by yourself? That's a long time to be without me."

"It is, but I'm sure I'll be okay. If I get lonely I'll call Aunt Kat to come keep me company. She'll want to hear all about your date too. Now, let's go finish the movie in my room."

Emma giggled when she pointed up to the mistletoe taped to her mama's door. Regina didn't know how or when Emma managed to put it up there, but she'd never deny her baby. She kissed Emma's face and blew raspberries in her neck until Emma was squealing and arching herself backwards trying to get away. Overall they'd had a great day, and hopefully things would get even better as the holiday season went on.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looked down at the breakfast her mama had set in front of her. She'd been hoping for waffles. Cut up bananas and strawberries to look like candy canes were not waffles. Cheerios were scattered around to look like snow. "I want waffles. I can't go shopping on an empty tummy."

"You'll have fruit this morning. You're going to be getting enough sugar from all the baking later on. If you eat your plate, you'll have plenty of energy."

"I'd have more energy if I had waffles."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Emma definitely had woken up sassy. Kat could have fun with that. "Are you going to get a positive report from your kindness elf tomorrow or should I pass on to Santa that you need a lump of coal?"

Blue eyes widened before Emma began shoving pieces of fruit in her mouth. Regina pulled the plate away fearing the five year old would choke. Emma sheepishly smiled before slowly chewing what she had in her mouth.

"I know you're excited, Pretty Bird, but the shopping will wait for you to eat."

Kat walked into Regina's house and straight into the kitchen. She kissed Regina's cheek as the brunette handed her a mug full of hot coffee. "Bless you. How are you today?"

"Have you ever tried to balance budgets for every business to fit inside the town budget while also making sure our current offerings don't get cut and we still have room to grow? I loathe the end of the year."

"Saturday will be a nice break. We can just get together with our friends and bake. Isn't mini going on her date soon?"

"Ugh, tonight. Don't remind me. When you get back from shopping I've to take Emma to pick up her flowers from Mr. French. I'm not ready for this."

Emma giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm a big girl now, Mama. You just have to learn how to asept that. It gonna be okay."

"Oh gods, Bean. Sometimes you're too much. Finish eating so we can go." Kat couldn't stop laughing at how seriously Emma delivered that line. She really needed to sign Emma up for a reality show because the kid could deliver one liner gold like nobody's business.

Regina helped Emma into her boots, coat, hat, mittens, and scarf once breakfast was over. Winter clothes were an ordeal, but the last thing anyone wanted was for Emma to get sick because she went into the snow and cold without proper clothing on. "Now, you've got all your allowance money. I'm keeping some so we can get flowers later. Be good for Aunt Kat." She handed Kat Emma's spending money to hold and rushed off to work while they went to the mall.

"Aunt Kat, stop."

Emma's sudden order threw Kat off. They'd walked part of the mall going into a few stores. Kat got some things, but Emma had been particularly picky, vetoing all Kat's suggestions thus far. "What's wrong, Bean?"

"I need to have a talk with Santa. I don't think we understood each other last time."

Emma took off without waiting for Kat, inserting herself into the line of other young kids waiting to see Santa. Kat lost Emma for a few minutes as the tiny blonde wove herself through the line. This was of vital importance to Emma. She spotted a boy from her class and ran over to him. Kat was ready to call mall security until she saw Emma climbing up onto Santa's lap.

"Ho-ho-ho. Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I was here last week."

Santa nodded slowly and looked around for the girl's parents. "That's right. My mistake. What can I do for you? Did you forget to add a doll to your list?"

"Okay, now I know you're not the real Santa. The real Santa and I were talking about bringing my mama someone. You tell the real Santa that Santa and the rest of his helpers are not allowed to be the person for my mama."

"Why not?" This is not what Leroy had signed up for when he agreed to play Santa for some extra money. He'd expected to be peed on, screaming kids, and people pulling on the beard glued to his face. He hadn't expected a child to go off on him like this.

"Mama needs someone who is going to come home every night and be there with lots of wine when she's had a bad day. We need someone who is gonna love us and not leave. Santa is for everyone, not just us. I don't wanna see another Santa trying to kiss my mama. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

"I'll be watching. You don't want me back here. If you mess up my mama's happiness I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do…. Mr. Leroy."

Leroy felt ice run through his veins. That phrase. It finally registered in his hungover state that this was the mayor's kid. How did the kid know who he was?

"Oh, and take a shower. Santa smells like candy canes and Christmas trees, not beer and throw up."

Emma hopped off the man's lap and looked around. She became scared when Kat wasn't instantly visible. Tears formed in green eyes. She was near crying before Kat found her.

"Emma Reine, you do _not_ take off without me." Kat scooped Emma up and held her close. She'd been terrified at the thought of losing Emma. If the damp patches quickly soaking her sweater were anything to go by, Emma had been terrified too.

The pair walked around the rest of the mall without much luck in Emma choosing anything for Regina or Jeff. The normally cheerful girl had been morose since the Santa incident. Kat hated seeing her like this.

"Bean, do you want to take a break and get some ice cream?"

"Mama said no sweets cuz we making cookies tomorrow."

"I know, but if we have just a little ice cream it'll be okay. We can keep this just between us."

Emma grinned at the mischief shining in Kat's eyes. Nodding, she followed her aunt into the ice cream shop

A tall, slender blonde wearing jeans, a pastel pink shirt, and an apron smiled at them as they walked in. "Well hello. I'm Ingrid. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma, and this is my Aunt Kat. We're here for ice cream."

"I see. Good thing you came into an ice cream shoppe then, huh?" Emma nodded. "You look like a cinnamon swirl kinda girl. Would you like to try?"

"Cinnamon ice cream?"

"It's a new flavour. It's regular vanilla bean with cinnamon swirled into it."

Emma warily took the spoon and tried it. "It's okay, but I think I just want chocolate."

Kat and Emma sat and ate their treats in comfortable silence before thanking Ingrid and leaving. They resumed walking the mall, but Kat could see Emma was bored.

"Kiddo, you want to get a hat for your dad from Fedorable?"

An attendant, a short, stout little man with a pocket watch immediately greeted them upon entering. Emma laughed at his vest. It was almost too small for his belly.

"I need a hat for my dad. It must be perfect; tall and boxy, but not very new looking. It should have a ribbon on it, orange. Daddy loves orange. It should be something you can stick stuff in. I need to put a note on it."

Kat eyed the girl with utter confusion. This eccentric part of Emma definitely came from Jefferson. She watched and waited though as the man scurried off and came back with a tall brown hat that had an embroidered design making it almost look like ancient curtains. Stuck to the side was a large square piece of paper saying 10/6. Kat figured it must be a measurement of some sort. The man produced a coppery orange coloured ribbon and tied it around the base.

"Will this do then?"

"Hmm, it seemed much more muchier in my head. Do you have any pins for it?"

Emma dug through the box of pins and pulled out a handful, sticking them into one side just above the ribbon. They were old pins with peculiar jeweled bobbles on top. Kat found the entire process from entrance to completed purchase entirely weird. The man tried to shoo them out, citing he was late repeatedly.

"Are you sure that's the hat you want? We can always find something else for your dad, Emma."

Emma examined the peculiar fabric on the inside of the hat. "No, I like this one."

"You are your father's daughter sometimes, Bean. What do you want to get your mom?"

"We're making cards in daycare, but I wanna get Mama something she'll like. She said this morning she's having bad days, and she always takes baths on bad days. She needs one of those fizzy bath things, and a book, and some nice fuzzy socks for afterwards cuz I'm not big enough to buy wine. I tried, but the boy at the grocery store laughed at me."

"That's very thoughtful, Bean. You're gonna be too little for a long time to buy wine, but I think I can help you out on this."

Kat and Emma scoured three different stores before Emma found a bath bomb she liked. It was lavender and honey. The lady who offered to help them assured it was good for relaxing. Kat suggested Emma get some of Regina's favourite apple spiced bath salts and lotion to go with the dark purple fuzzy socks Emma picked out. Kat made one last stop to grab a bottle of sparkling apple juice. Together they spent some time making sure the wrapping on the presents were perfect. The pair finished just as Regina was walking through the door.

It'd been an exhausting day and Regina still had to help Emma get ready for her date. The last thing she expected was her living room turned into a natural disaster zone. Wrapping paper, scraps, scissors, tape, ribbon, and bags littered the hardwood. It extended outwards like a ripple in a lake with Kat and Emma at the centre.

"What is going on in here?"

"We wrapped presents, Mama. Is it time to get flowers now?"

"Yes, Emma. Give me a few minutes and we can go. Why don't you go get your coat on? Kathryn, I expect this to be cleaned up in the next ten minutes."

Kat smirked from her sprawled out position on the floor. Giving a mock salute, she crumpled a piece of wrapping paper into a ball and threw it at Regina. It hit her square in the back of her head. Both blondes burst into uncontrollable laughter. Regina turned a murderous glare on her friend though.

"You'd better run, Kat dear."

"Oh shit." Kat scrambled to her feet and took off a few seconds before Regina darted after her. Even in heels she could give a good chase.

Emma watched as the pair chased each other around before her mama managed to tackle Kat to the floor. They played just like her, Ruby, and Grace sometimes. It was hilarious to see. It always ended with them giving a kiss on the cheek and laughing. This time was no different.

"Uncle." Kat struggled as Regina pinned her to the floor with no signs of letting her get up again. She leaned up and kissed Regina's cheek. "Seriously, uncle." Regina didn't release her so Kat raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Bean, your mama needs the tickle monster."

Brown eyes widened. "You wouldn't –" Emma had already darted across the floor towards her and it wasn't long before little fingers were working against her ribs. "Emma, no. Get Aunt Kat, not me. Oh gods. Stop." As soon as Regina released Kat's arms the lawyer joined in tickling until Regina rolled off her and tried to scamper away.

Emma jumped on top of Regina's back and clung on, arms wrapping around her neck, legs locking around her stomach. "To flowers, Mama. Miss Mal has to love them. This is very aportant."

"Kat, clean this mess up."

Regina watched as Emma stopped outside the door to the flower shop. Her baby squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. One would think Emma was going off to war, not picking up flowers for a date. Regina couldn't help but give a chuckle at how determined Emma was to make this perfect. If she hadn't known Emma was nervous before, she certainly knew now.

Emma matched up to the counter and rang the bell repeatedly when her first ding went unnoticed. A rough, large hand covered hers.

"What can I help you with tiny person?"

Emma pulled herself up onto her tiptoes with the aid of the counter. "I need purple flowers for my date. Dark purple, light purple, and white. Got something for me?"

Moe stepped around the counter and studied the little girl for a minute. He was going to ask more questions about this date the girl was clearly too young to be on, but the mayor was standing right behind the small blonde glaring at him. He chose to stay quiet and lead the girl to a cooler instead. "These are corsages –"

"No. Mama said she's wearing a suit so I need something I can pin on. Cor –corsa- wrist thingies are for dresses. You gots a pin?"

Moe looked apprehensively over at the mayor. He would like to tell this child no and to send her on her way, but there was no way he could afford to piss off the mayor again. "I can make something up real fast. What kind of flowers were you looking for?"

"A purple calla lily with purple and white mini roses all round it and some lily of the valley. "

"Perhaps a simple rose boutonniere would suffice." Frowning, Moe stared at the child. Her request was incredibly specific and peculiar.

Emma put her hands on her hips and her tiny face morphed into a displeased frown. Moe marveled at how dead on the girl matched her mother's 'you're all incompetent and I don't know why I put up with you' look.

"I want a purple calla lily surrounded by mini purple and white roses and lily of the valley all tied with purple ribbon."

Regina raised an eyebrow in challenge at Moe French. The man may be completely inept at bookkeeping, but she expected better customer service from him.

"I can do it, Papa. Hello Madame Mayor. Hi, Little One. I'm Belle. Who are you?"

"I'm Emma. I need my flowers for a date. You gonna make it pretty? I need it to be the prettiest flowers ever."

"Why don't you help me so we can get it exactly how you want it?"

Regina became completely absorbed in watching Belle and Emma. She adored how Emma inherited the fact when she concentrated wholeheartedly on something that the tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth. On Emma it was absolutely precious. She was so focused on Emma arranging the flowers perfectly with Belle's help that she didn't notice the bell of the outer door until someone cleared her throat next to her.

"Your little girl is absolutely precious. It was certainly my treat to see her this afternoon."

"Oh, you saw Emma today?"

Ingrid nodded. "She came into my shop with an older blonde. I believe her name was Kat. We had quite a lovely chat. I'd love to have you two in my shop for some more ice cream some time. I try and make new flavours about once a month if you would be interested in joining me sometime to try them out with me."

Regina nodded, reappraising the woman in front of her. The request almost sounded like a date, though Regina wasn't sure whether that date was on offer for her or Emma. The woman was definitely her type though, tall, blonde, nice body, and light coloured eyes. It might have potential.

Emma looked up to see who had entered and her face paled. She told Belle to hold on and barreled out from behind the counter straight for Ingrid. Ignoring her mother's questioning look, Emma tugged Ingrid's sleeve until the woman bent to have her face level with hers.

"Yes, Emma?"

"You can't tell Mama I had ice cream today. That was just an auntie treat. Promise?" Regina clearly heard the loud, rushed whisper, but she wasn't going to say anything to Emma. She had expected this from Kat quite honestly.

Ingrid beamed a smile at the tiny blonde and made a zippered motion before twisting and tossing an invisible key away. "Won't tell a soul. Promise."

"Whew. That was close. I gotta finish making my flowers for my date now. Mama, you should talk to Ingrid. She makes the best ice cream." Emma pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead in relief before darting back to Belle.

"You'll have to forgive her. She gets overly excited about things and forgets to focus."

"Nonsense. Emma is a sweet girl. I never got a chance to have my own, but I imagine they'd have been just like Emma." The pair watched Emma carefully wrapping the arrangement's stem in purple ribbon with Belle's help. "I was serious about the sampling. I'd love to have you both over. Maybe we could talk sometime over coffee? I have the most wonderful exotic sampler selections."

"Ms. Fisher, your order of snowbells."

Regina cut a glare at Moe for interrupting before smiling at Ingrid. "I'd love to. Email is generally the fastest way to reach me, but my number is on there as well."

Moe cleared his throat uncomfortably as the two women flirted in front of him. He had enough problems with lovesick teenagers on a daily basis. He certainly didn't need to play any involvement in the mayor's love life. Ingrid was a loyal customer. If they wanted to become an item, fine. He just didn't want it to happen inside his shop.

Ingrid dared to fix the man with a glare before turning and making a rather regal exit. The air felt chilly in her wake. Regina smirked. The woman certainly lived up to her moniker of Snow Queen. There was an air of royalty about the blonde that was unmistakable. Regina rather enjoyed that another woman in town owned their queenly nickname.

"Mama, I'm done. Do you think she'll like it? Did I do good?"

"You did marvelous, baby. Go on and pay Belle."

The arrangement that the teen had helped Emma put together was exceptionally beautiful. Mal would adore it. Emma beamed proudly as she reached into her pants pocket and deposited all her money on the counter. Coins scattered and pinged as Emma released her hand. The pride that radiated off the preschooler was palpable. Regina could almost taste it as Belle helped Emma pick out a box and some purple tissue paper to put it in.

Regina struggled with Emma to put the boutonniere in the fridge while she helped get her baby ready. Every five minutes Emma was running to the fridge and flinging the door wide to make sure the damn thing was still there. "If you don't sit still I'm going to wind up yanking a knot out and I don't want to hurt you. The flowers will still be there in ten minutes when I'm done brushing your hair."

"But I gotta make sure it's still pretty."

"It hasn't changed since you made it, Emma. Sit down and let me brush your hair or I'll tell Mal you're not going when she comes."

The threat was void of any real meaning, but Emma didn't know that. She froze in the chair, trying her best not to squirm as tears welled in her eyes. Regina did her best to tame the wild waves she hadn't had time to try and help smooth out with a straightener this morning. Once Emma's hair was somewhat manageable, Emma handed her a purple ribbon to tie in. Regina used it as a headband of sorts, Matilda style.

Emma pulled on her black boots and sat on the bed while her mama laced them up. "You really sure this dress is me?" She looked down and grimaced at the dark violet coloured velvet dress. Emma didn't mind dressing up, but this new dress didn't feel like Emma to Emma. It felt too fancy, and fancy dresses were _not_ her thing.

"You look beautiful, Emma. I know it's a bit dressier than normal, but when you go to the theatre you've got to look extra nice. Did you need to do anything else before you go?"

Emma shook her head no, suddenly overcome with nerves.

Regina pulled her daughter into her lap. "Hey, this is just for fun. You're only going to the theatre with Miss Mal. You like her. Would you feel better if I gave you my phone and you can call home if you want me to come get you?" Emma nodded and hugged her tightly. The sound of the doorbell jarred them both. "That's going to be Miss Mal. Go to the bathroom so you don't have to go when you get there. I'll go stop your aunt from embarrassing her."

"Bean, your date is here!" Kat shouted up the stairs. She was surprised neither Mills was at the door, but they probably needed a few moments.

"Thank you for the bellow, Jeeves. Would you please invite Mal in from the cold? Sorry, Mal. You'll have to forgive her lack of proper manners. Emma will be down in a minute."

The three watched Emma race down the stairs and dart past them into the kitchen before coming back a few seconds later holding the box. "I made this. I got to pick the flowers and Belle helped me put them together and tie on the ribbon and everything."

Mal smiled at the blushing girl before her. "How lovely, Emma. Thank you." She lifted the lid off the decorative box and fished out the boutonniere. "Oh my. This is truly lovely. Thank you, Emma. Lilies are my favourite flower. How'd you know?"

"Your puppy at your store is named Lilly, silly."

Emma waited, rocking back and forth on her heels, while Mal pinned the arrangement onto her grey suit jacket. The deep purple of the flowers matched perfectly with the violet of Mal's silk button up and Emma's dress. Emma beamed when it was finally in place, deciding she had exquisite taste.

"Pictures, pictures. Get together you two. I need to preserve this forever so I can tease Bean later."

Mal waited until Emma raised her arms before picking her up. Emma tolerated only a few pictures from her mother and aunt before she pushed both their phones away. "That's enough. You gonna make us late. Mama, phone."

Regina helped bundle Emma up before putting the silenced phone in her coat pocket along with some snack money. "Be good, Emma. Have fun."

Emma kissed her cheek before nodding. "Don't be sad, okay. I'll be back so soon."

Kat and Regina watched from the window as Mal buckled Emma in the cars eat Regina had loaned her. The blonde put her arm around her best friend. "You okay?"

"My baby is growing up. "

 **SantaClausSantaClausSantaClaus**

Mal was nervous. She really wanted Emma to like her. Children were extremely finicky, but generally a good judge of character. She knew that without getting Emma's approval that there'd be no dating Regina, and she really wanted to date Regina.

"So, Emma, do you like spaghetti?"

"Yeah. Don't tell Aunt Kat, but it's the only good food she makes. Can you cook?"

"I enjoy cooking. It's just me so I really don't have anyone to cook for very often."

Emma struggled out of her car seat when they finally parked and offered Mal her arm as they walked up the steps into the theatre. The doorman was going to let them in, but Emma waved him off. "I gots it. Dis my date."

People moving into the theatre paused and smiled at Emma struggling to pull open the heavy door for Mal who was blushing profusely at everyone staring at them. The doorman stood right behind Emma and helped hold the door open, trying not to have the little girl notice his assistance.

"Do you need the bathroom before we go have dinner?"

"We're eating here? That's so cool. Don't tell Mama I gonna wear my napkin like a bib. She'll think she can get me to do it all the time. I just don't want to get my dress dirty."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll wear my napkin like that too. I don't want to get my clothes dirty either."

"You're a grown up though. You don't eat messy, do you?"

Mal smiled and leaned down. "I'll tell you a secret. At home, I sometimes get very messy."

"Wow! Mama doesn't let things stay messy for long, but it's fun to get messy. We're getting messy tomorrow."

Emma pulled out Mal's chair, but the woman didn't sit down. She just smiled and pulled out Emma's chair, helping get the little one situated before sitting down. A waiter brought over water immediately and took their drink orders.

"You are? That sounds fun. What are you doing? Going to play outside in the snow?"

"No, silly. Everyone is coming over to bake desserts. We take lots of them to the hospital and to the fire and police stations. The rest goes to the orphanage party cuz they don't get sweets a lot. Mama and I got them lots and lots of presents. Do you want to come?"

"Come to what, dear?"

"Tomorrow, you come bake with us. It's lots of fun and afterwards I can get us pizza and we can watch a movie. You dress in outside clothes so if they get dirty your mama won't yell at you. You're coming."

"Alright then."

The waiter arrived and their date got underway. Mal relaxed as time went on. Emma was pretty laid back for a kid. Mal enjoyed talking to her.

Across town, Regina couldn't help but worry about Emma. What was she doing? Was she behaving? Was she having fun? Did she remember not to order items with bell peppers, pineapple, or blackberries? She knew Emma would be alright, but there was always that what if. Emma's seasonal allergies were pretty mild, almost a non issue in winter, but her food allergies were always a potential problem.

Kat watched her best friend twiddle and pick at her thumbs. Regina's rapidly rising anxiety was causing her nerves to rise as well. "Regina, you trust Malina enough to go out with Emma alone. You gave her a spare epi-pen and Emma always has a kit with her. The theatre is twenty minutes away. Emma is going to be fine."

"What if she's not though? If I can have incidents with her allergies then so could Mal. I just -"

"I know, Regina. I know. Emma will be fine though. She's going to come through that door around 9:00 and be perfectly fine. Drink your wine and let's watch a movie. Bean will be back before you know it."

Wine and a movie really didn't calm Regina down. Kat got a selfie of Emma and Mal inside the theatre during intermission. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. The doorbell rang at half past eight.

Regina frowned. "The show isn't over yet. Do you think something happened?"

They both jumped off the couch and raced to open the door.

"Hello darlings. Miss me?"

Kat reached forward and slapped Tina's shoulder. "Bitch. You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow. We thought something happened to Emma."

"Something is wrong with the kid?"

Regina hugged the model and stepped back to let her in the house. Kat, Tina, and Regina had all grown up together. Tina had always been destined for big city life. She'd made her way into modeling and had become internationally famous. Tina always came home for Christmas though.

"Emma is out on a date. Regina has been an absolute wreck the entire time."

"Once you tell me about this date I am sure I can distract you." Tina gave a wicked smirk and bumped her hip lightly into Regina's as she made her way into the living room.

Regina and Kat followed at a more leisurely pace. Kat just smirked at Regina who rolled her eyes. Kat enjoyed teasing Regina about Tina having a crush on her. Regina denied it because Tina flirted with everyone. Tina had never really given them a straight answer when asked during a drunken game of truth or dare back in their college days.

"Malina Von Brandt asked to take Emma to see A Christmas Story at the theatre. You should have seen her. She was absolutely adorable. She got Mal a boutonniere, and she wore a dress. She was talking earlier about how she had to pull out Mal's chair and open the door for her. She's got some money to buy Mal a snack. Little Bean is such a knight in shiny combat boots."

"Collecting more blondes are you?"

Regina rolled her eyes at Tina's teasing but couldn't help the slight blush to her cheeks. The trio were on their third bottle of wine by the time the doorbell rang again. Mal was standing on the doorstep holding an exhausted Emma.

"You have a good time, Bean?"

Emma yawned and nodded. She placed a kiss on Mal's cheek before launching herself at her mama. Regina caught her with ease. "She coming to bake with us tomorrow. I promised pizza and a movie date Emma style."

Kat and Tina laughed. It reminded them of the countless times their freshman year when Regina would be in study mode and order them all pizza and movies after a major exam or test. Emma was such a mini Regina at times it blew them away.

"Come on, Bean. Let's get you ready for bed." Kat took Emma after another massive yawn. She knew Regina wanted to talk to Mal. It gave Tina an opportunity to see Mal as well.

Regina waited until Emma was upstairs before starting in. "Was she well behaved? Did she eat? How was the play?"

"Emma was the perfect date. She shooed away the doorman so she could hold open the door for me. She pulled out my chair. She was so careful eating spaghetti it was almost comical. We ran into someone named Ingrid at the snack bar. Do you know her?"

"She owns an ice cream shop I believe. We saw her earlier."

Mal frowned a bit. "Emma invited her to bake tomorrow too. Something about more cookies for the orphans if there's more hands baking or something."

"Emma loves throwing the annual Christmas party for the orphans. You're the only one she invited for a pizza date though. Emma is pretty serious about her pizza."

"I'm looking forward to it. Emma was worried you were going to be sad without her for three hours."

"Nonsense. I've kept her plenty busy."

Tina's comment brought Mal's attention to her. Regina watched as the blondes appraised each other like boxers getting ready for a fight.

Kat carried Emma upstairs and changed the half asleep girl into some warm pajamas. "Did you have fun tonight, Em?"

"Miss Mal is so nice. You made sure Mama wasn't sad right?"

"Your mama watched a movie with me while we waited for you. Now, close your eyes. The sooner you sleep, the sooner we have cookies."

Kissing Emma's forehead and tucking her in, she went downstairs. Emma raced to the window just in time to see the outline of her mama kissing a blonde. She was sure it was Miss Mal until she remembered seeing Tina down there too. Ugh. She wanted Santa to hurry up and bring someone for her mama already, but with all these new princesses around, Emma had no idea who it might be.

 **SantaClausSantaClausSantaClaus**

Emma was up bright and early. The sun was barely starting to come up as little feet hit the floor and went sprinting into her mama's room. "Mama, get up! It's cookie day!"

"It's not cookie day for another five hours. Go back to sleep, Emma."

"Mama! Mom. Mommy. Mama. Mom. Mom. Mama. Mommy."

Emma tried shaking Regina, tried tickling, tried giving her kisses, but nothing was stirring her mama. Sighing, Emma flopped off the bed and decided to go make breakfast. She wanted eggs today. Eggs couldn't be that hard to make, right?

Regina woke up when the house was silent. Some mornings that was great, and other mornings the silence was deafening. Today was one of those deafening days. Throwing off the covers, the mayor raced downstairs to find her kitchen in use. Emma was standing with her back to her on a chair doing something on the stove. There were a carton of eggs on the counter as well as an open loaf of bread. A glass of juice sat on the table next to the open container.

"Are you supposed to use the stove by yourself, Emma?"

"I was hungry and you were sleeping like a lazy. I didn't want cereal and Aunt Kat said she was sleeping too. I only could make my own food since there was nothing else."

"Emma, are you supposed to use the stove by yourself?"

Sighing, Emma threw her hands up in the air, the spatula flinging tiny pieces or eggs around. "Dis the thanks I get for making breakfast. I'm so unappreciated. I need a raise."

"You need to stop listening to Mama's conversations, sassy pants. Now, what were you making?"

"Eggs and toast."

Regina noticed Emma's attempt at scrambled eggs was turning into an omelet. She took over flipping the eggs and let Emma see to putting jam on the toast. Regina knew Emma had too much energy to sit and wait patiently with a quiet activity until their guests arrived, so she called Anita and told her to bring Ruby over.

Emma was happily playing pretend with Ruby in the playroom when Gracie came charging in. Their game quickly left the playroom as they ran around the house. Regina wasn't exactly thrilled that Alice was in her house, but she wasn't about to start something now.

"You know I'm sorry about -"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. The person you need to apologize to is Emma. She's still upset."

Alice nodded and set off to talk to Emma. It was extremely hard to corner the pint sized blonde who apparently didn't want to be anywhere near her. It took some time, but she finally managed to wrangle Emma.

"Let me go. I'm playing."

"In a minute, Em. I have something to say." Emma squirmed and struggled. Alice decided it best to get on with it. "I wanted to apologize for trying to make you call me mom. If other people aren't okay with our family then that's their problem. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yes you did. Gracie is my sister, but you not my mom. You know that. I said no and you got mad."

"I'm trying to apologize here."

The doorbell rang and Emma finally wriggled free. She raced to the door and flung it open. "Miss Mal!"

Mal was shocked and moved to pick up an overeager Emma. She knew she was early, but Emma was thrilled to see her at least. "Hi, Miss Emma. How are you?"

"I made eggs this morning. I'm so excited for cookies. What's in the box?"

"Oh, well I brought over some recipes and some ingredients. I may have also brought something special for our pizza date."

"Lemme see! What is it? Is it a toy?"

Carrying Emma into the kitchen, Mal set Emma on the counter before pulling out the recipes from the Pyrex. "This is a very old recipe. My great grandmother started making them. I only got to make them with her a few Christmases when I was very little. I was hoping you'd like to make these with me."

"Just me and you?"

"I was hoping so, yes."

Emma leaned over and kissed her cheek. She never got to make things just one on one during baking day. "Awesome! It wouldn't be fair to do now acause I don't want to make Ruby or Gracie feel bad. Can we share with Mama? We're gonna make some stuff after everyone else goes too."

"Sounds like you're a very smart and thoughtful girl for thinking of your friends. I'd be happy to wait and bake with you."

"Mama, can we start baking now? Cookies just calling my name."

"I'm sure you think so, but not everyone is here yet. Ariel and Eric are bringing Melody. Tina is coming over. You invited Ingrid, and she's not here yet. Aunt Kat isn't here yet. You're just going to have to wait patiently until everyone arrives."

"Ugh! My tummy needs cookies. Miss Mal, wanna see my room? We were playing dragon princess in there. You can be our dragon."

Mal's brows furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what dragon princess was, but she followed Emma's directions into a room that had lavender coloured walls and a full sized bed in the center of the room. Ruby and Gracie were waiting, happy to have someone else to add to their game.

It was shortly after lunchtime when everyone had arrived. Tina was the last one to show up. Regina wasn't surprised. Diva liked to make an entrance. The baking was well underway by the time she arrived.

"Ruby, Emma, come here."

All three girls walked over to the model who was dressed to the nines. Emma frowned as she looked over the expensive dress.

"You girls wanna do something fun?"

"We are having fun." Ruby rolled her eyes and went to go back to her mixing bowl. Emma grabbed her hand, willing to hear Tina out.

"You've been baking for a while, right?"

"Yeah, cuz you were late. Ruby, me, and Emma have been working so hard. You can't bake in that."

"It's too focused in here. I know you three like to have fun. make it a bit more lively."

Emma tilted her head and studied Tina. She had a bad feeling about this. Ruby just smiled and nodded. "We're in. Come on, Ems. If we all do it we can't all get in trouble. She's a grownup and she's telling us to do it."

"Mama said she's a bad influence and not an actual grownup. We really shouldn't."

"Come on, kid. Just toss a little flour, a little batter around. It'll be funny."

"No it won't. The cookies are all for other people. My kindness elves would be very disappointed in me."

"Live a little, Emma. Laughing is good for the soul. Your kindness elves wouldn't be proud you were helping spread happiness?"

"If my Mama gets mad, I'm telling her to put _you_ in timeout."

It seemed the rest of the group had already caught on to Tina's plan and were prepared when the girls snuck back over. Bits of flour and sugar were tossed at them. They retaliated by sticking their fingers in wet batter and chasing the adults around until the kitchen was a complete disaster and everyone was in a pile laughing.

Tina smiled at Emma as she bopped her on the nose with some chocolate batter. "See, you gotta have a little fun sometimes, Emma. Even grownups like fun."

Emma rolled her eyes and beamed a smile up at the woman. "You gots me. So funny, but you cleanin' dis mess up. Kitchen gots to sparkle."

"How about we all clean it and then we can share some of the ice cream I brought over while the desserts finish up?"

"You brought me ice cream? You told Mama right?"

Ingrid laughed and nodded. Emma reminded her so much of her younger sister Helga who had died in childhood. She adored being around the girl. "I did, and she said it would be okay if we all had some. Tina really isn't dressed to do much cleaning. Your kindness elves would be so happy if we all helped clean up the mess."

Emma got bored quickly trying to be patient and hold the dustpan, but it was hard. The desserts were all over the kitchen cooling. Some were still in the oven baking. All she wanted to do was eat some and the ice cream Ingrid brought.

It seemed like forever to Emma before they were all sitting together in the living room eating their ice cream. No one was normally allowed to eat in there except when she was sick, but all the desserts were all over their kitchen table. Looking around at all her new friends, Emma smiled. She was sure one of these new princesses was sent by Santa. She just had to figure out which one.

The group packaged up the cooled desserts. Every year since taking office, Regina baked desserts for hospital staff, firefighters, and police officers to show her appreciation for all they do for the town, for all they've done for her and for Emma. She also baked several healthier treats for the orphanage Christmas party. The kids deserved some sweets, to have a full day of just utter joy and gluttony they didn't get otherwise. Emma's love of sweets inspired her to start offering sweets as well as presents.

It was well after dinner by the time everyone left. Mal remained with Emma and Regina.

"It's late. We can always have pizza another time."

"NO! We're having pizza now. We gotta make your granny's dessert. Please, Mama. Tell her to stay."

Regina smiled and brushed some curls out of her daughter's face. "Go put on your pajamas while I order pizza. We can make our desserts once you're ready."

"Mama, I can't have a date in my pajamas. That's silly."

"There's no better way to relax after a long day than to eat pizza and watch movies in your jammies. I am in leggings and a sweater. It's almost like pajamas. Go put yours on so we can make those lemon bars."

Regina watched the two together and couldn't help but smile. Emma had come so far from the shy toddler who wouldn't even say two words to Mal when they'd first met. "Is veggie pizza fine? Emma is picky about her pizza."

"Veggie is fine, dear. Are we going to bake further? It's later and I don't want to disrupt Emma's schedule."

"Emma's had a busy day. Twenty minutes into the movie she'll be asleep."

Emma raced upstairs and changed into her red flannel pajamas. They were ones she'd gotten last Christmas and were almost too small. They had little doggies on them. She sped back downstairs and hopped into her mama's lap.

"We're just going to make snickerdoodles and Mal's lemon bars tonight, okay? It's late and I want you to be in bed soon. We can bake more tomorrow."

"Can we have cocoa with pizza?"

"Not this time, Emma. You've had enough sweets all day long. You can have some apple juice, but no cocoa."

"Miss Mal, do you want cocoa?"

Mal chuckled at Emma's attempts to circumvent her mother. "Sorry, Emma. I think you might squeeze a tiny dessert after pizza, but we have eaten a lot of sweets today. I couldn't handle cocoa _and_ pizza."

"What's a lemon bar?"

"It's a shortbread cookie bottom with lemon custard on top. You can try a tiny piece after your pizza." Regina got out a few pans and some sheet trays for the small batches of desserts they were going to make. Everything was in the oven by the time the pizza was delivered a half hour later.

Emma struggled to stay awake during the movie. She was cuddled up to her mama with Mal on her other side all together on the couch. How The Grinch Stole Christmas was one of Emma's favourite movies. She didn't want to miss any of it or be a bad date.

Regina noticed Emma's deep yawning about halfway into the movie. She got Mal's attention and looked down at Emma.

Mal understood Regina was telling her that Emma needed to go to sleep. She'd really enjoyed these past two days with Emma and Regina. Hopefully there'd be more "dates" together. "Emma, darling, it's very late. I don't want to hurt myself driving home. I think I should go."

"The movie isn't over yet."

"We can watch the movie together another time. We can even have cocoa next time."

Yawning, Emma nodded and burrowed in closer to her mother. "You have to come to the orphanage party. I want to show all the kids you helped me bake."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Emma. Say goodnight to Miss Mal."

Emma leaned over and hugged Mal. "Drive safe. Thanks for coming over." She got up from her mama's lap and walked Mal to the door, making sure she was in her car before having Regina pick her up again.

"Did you have fun today, baby?"

"Yeah. Everyone was awesome-" Emma leaned back to stare at her mama. "Did you like today? Ingrid and Tina and Miss Mal, you like them?"

Regina tucked Emma into her bed and pulled out their book for tonight. "Yes. I think they're lovely, bean. Now, close your eyes and try and sleep. You've had a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up and smiled. Today was the day her baby had her Christmas pageant at the daycare. She loved the little shows the kids all put on. Emma got to play Cindy Lou Who this year as her age group did Where Are You Christmas. Regina was thrilled to see the final production as Kat had been rehearsing with Emma, her daughter insisting it had to be a surprise.

"Emma, baby bean, it's time to get up."

Emma groaned and rolled over, covering her head with her comforter.

"Come on, sleepy head. It's pageant day."

"Daddy is coming to see me!" Emma threw off the covers and went to race out of bed, but Regina caught her and set her back on it, chocolate eyes meeting viridian.

"Baby, remember what we talked about? You've got to be happy doing what you're doing. If your daddy comes, it's a bonus. If he doesn't, you still had fun."

Emma squirmed and wriggled to be released. "Yeah, yeah. Daddy's coming. I just know."

"For your sake, I hope so," Regina muttered and shook her head. Grace was performing with Emma so there was a good chance Jeff would come, but Regina didn't want to depend on Grace being there in order for the man to see his child.

Kat came over after breakfast and found Emma looking at her little kindness elves. Emma had freaked out at Elf on the Shelf, crying hysterically until the offending doll was removed from the house. Regina found the kindness elves on accident and decided praising and suggesting acts of kindness all month was a much better production than a naughty elf who terrorized her baby.

"Auntie Kat, did you find Max?"

"Yup, he's in my car just waiting on you to get ready. Let's do your hair up shall we?"

"Don't pull this time. I need my head, kay?"

Kat rolled her eyes. One time, one time when she first attempted the Cindy updo did she pull Emma's hair. Now she wasn't allowed to forget it. She got Emma dressed in her pink flannel nightgown. Not wanting Emma to get cold, she made the girl put on matching pink leggings underneath. They couldn't be seen, but Emma still pouted about it not being part of her costume.

Emma did her best to sit still while Kathryn did her hair. There was a lot of hairspray and tugging involved, but Kat finally got it into the top updo complete with red bow and two braids hanging down. Kat put on Emma's pink slipper socks and made her stand with her giant red Christmas ball ornament to get a bunch of pictures.

"I'm not in it for the pictures anymore. Can we go?"

"Put on your coat, Emma, and your boots. It's extremely cold outside."

"But Mama, my costume!"

"Your costume will be fine. You can take your coat off when we get to daycare."

"Fine, but I not gonna fit in my car seat being dis poofy."

Emma lasted two minutes standing next to Regina once they got to the daycare before racing off to join her friends. The large lobby of the daycare now sported a stage and dozens of rows of chairs. The director, Mrs. Gonzales, walked over and handed her a program.

"Emma has been practicing so hard for her scenes. Did you get to see any of it at all?"

"I briefly heard some of it, but Emma's kept it a secret for the most part. She insisted it be a surprise."

Mrs. Gonzales laughed and shared a wink with Kat. "You're going to be surprised alright."

Regina looked at Kat who just shrugged. The blonde definitely knew what was going on, but the mayor decided to let her baby surprise her if that's what she wanted. She decided to spend her time talking to some of the other parents before the pageant started.

Emma raced over to her mama just before the pageant was about to start. She looked around once she was picked up, anxiously scanning the crowd. "Mama, I don't see Daddy. He gonna miss me."

"Baby, don't pout. I want you to go have fun. Don't worry about it. If he misses it, it's his loss. You're gonna be fantastic."

"But I want Daddy to come." Emma pouted further and twisted this way and that to see if she could spot him.

"Look, Em. Miss Mal is here to watch you."

Kat watched the disappointment flitter across Emma's face. Poor girl just wanted a tiny bit of attention from Jefferson and the man was so intent on making sure Regina didn't forget that their one night stand was just that that he didn't notice how much he was hurting his daughter.

"Hello, Cindy. You excited about your pageant?" Mal smiled at the two ladies who were quickly becoming her world.

"Daddy forgot me again." Emma wriggled down and went sliding across the floor back to her little classmates.

"Did I do something? Emma seems so sad."

Regina felt bad. Mal looked so concerned, and she'd been nothing but wonderful to them. "It's not you. Jefferson promised Emma he'd be here to see her big show. She's been feeling down because he hasn't showed up much. Grace is also in the pageant so we'll see if he shows."

"Poor girl. I know what it's like to miss a parent. Hopefully once the pageant starts she'll forget about it for a bit. Are you going to tape it?"

Kat and Regina produced their cameras, smiling. "Of course. We tape everything."

Mrs. Gonzales walked onstage, the masses quieting down to hear what she had to say. "This pageant is going to combine The Grinch cartoon and the movie into Kid's Korner's own How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

The play was certainly cute. There were a lot more songs than Regina remembered being in the movie. She nearly fell out of her chair when Emma's part came and she launched into her solo of Where Are You, Christmas?

"That's- that's Emma. She can sing?"

"Shh, just listen." Kat scolded, eyes glued to her niece. She'd spent countless hours rehearsing with Emma to get this perfect. She wasn't going to miss this moment.

Regina watched her daughter absolutely blow the crowd away. She was right there with them. Sure, Emma sang in the car to the radio and at home to the TV, but she'd never heard Emma sing like this. The whole pageant took about an hour and a half. She was so awestruck she failed to notice it was over until Emma was sliding across the floor on her socks.

Mal caught Emma, preventing her from crashing face first to the ground on the slippery surface. "You did so well, Emma. Congratulations."

Emma blushed as she was presented with a small bouquet of flowers. "Thanks you. Did you see me, Mama? Did you like it?"

"Oh, Emma. I loved it. You were so good. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Can I show Miss Mal my cubby? She's never been here afore."

"Go ahead, but come back soon so we can go eat lunch."

Emma excitedly directed Mal to her classroom, showing her the art wall, her spot at the group of tables, and her cubby. "Sometimes I sneak out and go see Mama. Daycare gets boring."

"I bet it does. Your artwork is very good though. You did so well in the pageant. What do you say we go find your mother so I can treat you to a cocoa?"

"There you are, Niña. Your Nonna and I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Poppy! You sawed me?"

"We did see you. You were amazing little bean sprout."

Emma blushed and turned her face into Mal's neck, forgetting about introducing herself. Mal decided to do it herself. "Hello. I'm Malina Von Brandt."

Cora looked over the older blonde holding her granddaughter. Regina had mentioned this woman a few times. She'd obviously charmed both Regina and Emma if Emma was allowing Mal to hold her. "Yes, we know."

"Nonna, that's not nice. Did you see my daddy out there?"

Without waiting for an answer, Emma wriggled down and raced off to see if she could find him. Mal nervously looked at Regina's parents.

"I'm Henry, and this is Regina's mother Cora. It's lovely to meet you."

"We should go find Emma. Regina said Jefferson wasn't here, and she's going to be so upset." Mal glanced worriedly at the door. She wanted to go chasing after the girl, but she didn't want to come across as rude to Regina's parents.

"Regina and Kathryn are out there. They'll stop her, but I suppose you're right."

Mal followed Cora and Henry out of the classroom as they all went in search of Emma. Emma raced all over the room. She saw her mama talking to Ingrid and another blonde woman, but she was focused on finding her dad.

Regina had noticed Ingrid about halfway through the pageant. She seemed intently focused on Emma. She couldn't recall Emma mentioning inviting her. As Emma raced off, she turned to confront Ingrid. A young blonde, about nineteen, stepped into her path though.

"Hi, Madame Mayor. I'm Elsa, Ingrid's niece. I can't thank you enough for allowing my aunt to spend time with Emma. It's been amazing to see the turn around."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My aunt has struggled for a long time with depression since her youngest sister, Helga, died. Emma is an absolute ringer for her. When my parents passed, Ingrid took it especially hard. The ice cream shoppe helps her some, but I haven't seen her smile like she has this past month since I was about Emma's age."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but -"

"Please let her keep seeing Emma. Ingrid won't hurt her. I think Emma's healing her a bit. She's been so good for Ingrid. Please. See, this was Helga."

Regina took the proffered photo warily, brows furrowed. Staring down at it, if the girl's hair was slightly more golden than pale blonde, she'd have sworn it was a picture of Emma. "I really am sorry for your loss. Emma seems very happy around Ingrid, but I'd prefer if she called to set up visits rather than just show up at my daughter's events. She didn't have to flirt with me if she only wanted to see Emma."

It was Elsa's turn to look confused. "My aunt has never flirted with anyone in all the years I've known her. If she flirted, then I would assume it was genuine. Ingrid, well, she's a bit odd and I doubt a romance is what she needs at this time, but I can see why she'd have flirted. Please just give her a chance. She hasn't stopped smiling since she's met Emma."

Emma found her dad by the doors. He had his coat on and was standing with Alice who was holding Grace. "Daddy, you here!"

Jefferson turned around, trying not to grimace. He had hoped to avoid this confrontation. "Hello, Emma. You did well tonight."

"Thanks you. Where you going? Mama is having a party now at home. There's gonna be lunch and cocoa and dessert. Wanna come?"

Gracie looked down at Emma. "Please, Daddy! That sounds like fun."

"It wouldn't hurt to spend a half hour there, Jeff. The girls." Alice tried to convince her husband. She knew how badly Emma wanted to spend time with her dad.

"No. We've got to leave for New York, and we still have to pack. We'll see you after Christmas, Emma, just like planned. Be safe."

Emma's beaming smile at Jeff's praise died instantly at his rejection. Jeff gave Emma a quick hug before standing upright again. She tried hard not to cry in front of him.

"Jeff, a half hour. Grace and I are going. Emma, sweetie, we'll be there. You did a great job today."

"Promise to come?"

Jeff sighed in defeat. He couldn't leave for the Christmas he'd planned with his family if his family wasn't with him. "Yes, Emma, but we can't stay long. We really do have to go to New York."

"Maybe sometime I could go to New York with you and Gracie? I miss you."

"We'll see, kid. Maybe."

Emma watched them leave, trying not to feel left out again. Her dad did say he was coming to the party at her house. That was something, even if it's not what she wanted exactly. She wiped away a few tears and looked up to find Ingrid smiling down at her.

"Sweet girl, why are you crying?"

"No reason. What are you doing here? Did Mama invite you?"

"No. I heard you were performing and wanted to see you. Is that okay?"

"How come you like me so much? Mama won't let me eat ice cream a lot."

Ingrid just shook her head, chuckling. "I once had a little sister. Her name was Helga. You remind me so much of her. Seeing you makes me think of her. You are so special, Emma."

"Oh. You miss her? I'd be sad if my sister was gone. I've got my mama though. Do you have yours when you're feeling sad?"

"No. It's just me and my nieces."

Emma raised her arms to be picked up. "You can come see me lots then. I don't want you sad. Maybe you could ask my mama if you can come over and play? I've lots of toys."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Ingrid carried Emma back over to Regina who looked extremely pensive.

"Emma, honey, why were you crying? Is everything alright?" Regina wiped tear tracks off her daughter's face before plucking Emma from Ingrid's arms.

"Daddy was going to leave without seeing me. Alice making him come over for the party. Mama, what I do that he doesn't want me?"

Regina sighed and held Emma close. "It's not you, dear. He's mad at me. Do you want to go home so we can meet them there?" Emma nodded and buried her face in her mama's neck. "Ingrid, here's my card again. On the days Emma doesn't have activities and I'm free, we can set something up."

The way Ingrid's face lit up eased Regina's concerns about the woman. She obviously cared deeply about Emma, so she didn't think she would have to worry about Ingrid hurting Emma. Regina wasn't about to leave them alone together for a while until she felt confident about this decision though.

"Mija, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Daddy. Emma found Jeff. We're going to head home and get everything going. Feel free to come over whenever you're ready. Mal, did you want to ride with us?"

"I'd like that. I can always pick up my car later. Emma, you ready for that cocoa?"

Henry felt terrible about Emma being upset. Regina had confided a bit in him about how Jefferson had been treating Emma lately. His girls didn't deserve that. The man may not be a fit father, but Emma wanted him around, wanted his attention. He'd be damned if he continued to do nothing about this. "Niña, I brought a surprise over. You're going to get your Christmas present early."

Emma ran around her house jumping from window to window trying to see when her dad was coming. She couldn't remember the last time he'd been to her house. She wanted to show him everything. She started giving him a tour when her grandpa asked to speak with him.

"It'll just be a moment, Niña. Go find your mama. I believe she has a plate of food with your name on it."

"Don't leave without saying bye, Daddy. Okay?"

Jefferson looked nervously over at Henry. He knew this wasn't going to be a polite conversation. "Look -"

"No, you listen. That sweet little girl cries all the time because she believes you don't love her. We all understand that you only want to be with your wife. That doesn't change the fact that Emma exists. She doesn't deserve the half assed excuses and rude cold shoulder treatment you've been giving her. Step up and be a man. Be a father and a decent human being. Emma is just as much your child as Grace. If you don't start treating Emma better, we'll have a 'talk' again. I won't be so nice next time. Understood?" Henry adjusted and tightened Jefferson's tie almost to the point of choking him.

"Yes, I get it."

"Good, now, I believe my granddaughter wanted to show off the rest of the house to you. I expect a better report on your ability to be a father. Emma should never cry because of your mistreatment again."

Jeff loosened his tie as he wheezed and nodded. He turned to go find Alice and nearly toppled over Cora. A stern glare had him scrambling out of the room like a coward. He put up with Emma dragging him all around the house, pointing out things he didn't much care about just to appease everyone.

After lunch, Henry announced his gift to Emma was outside. Everyone filed out as Henry carried Emma to his truck. There was a trailer attached to the end. He transferred Emma to Cora before opening the door and carefully leading the pony down the ramp.

"A pony! Santa told you! It's even the right kinda and everything. What's her name?"

"That's for you to decide, Niña."

Gracie ran over and the girls started petting the pony, debating on the name.

Regina walked quickly over to her parents. "You got my child a pony? What were you thinking?"

"Relax, Mija. Emma asked for it. She was very specific about which pony too. She wants one so that when she is big enough, she can ride with you and Rocinante. We have a stall for her in the barn and everything."

"Emma asked for a pony? That wasn't on her list." Kat stared in awe at the gorgeous dapple pony in front of her.

"I may have played Santa the first time she went to the mall. I wanted to know what to get her. Emma only asked for the pony after I told her I could bring a person. Honey, you have the kindest little champion in Emma."

"I know that. I _am_ her mother. What'd she ask for?"

They all watched in awe as Emma marveled at her new pony. Emma was such a natural with horses. Regina worried about her baby riding alone though. The pony was incredibly gorgeous. She'd make quite a pair with Rocinante.

"I can't tell you, but it was a gift for you. It took several minutes to coax an answer out of her for a gift of her own."

Emma ran back over. "Mama, come see my pony. Her name is Glory."

It wasn't long before Henry and Cora had to take the pony back to the stables. Jeff left with Alice and Gracie. It left Regina, Mal, Kat, and Emma together. They were in the middle of a movie when Tina burst in.

"Hello, peasants. Miss me?"

"You missed my pageant. Meanie."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Yes, where were you?"

"Chill out. I had an important audition to do. It was just a bunch of tiny kids singing. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal was that you said you'd show up and you didn't. We were waiting for you. We saved you a seat." Regina shook her head. Same old Tina. She wished the woman would grow up already.

"I know you filmed it. I can watch it later, hon."

Mal glared at Tina. The woman clearly only thought of herself. She obviously wanted Regina, but hadn't a care for the person who mattered most in Regina's life. "You missed a stellar performance from Emma. A video won't do it justice."

"Yeah. You gots to be more 'sponsible. I was so awesome."

Tina laughed. "Humble too."

Emma huffed and cuddled up between Mal and Regina. Tina may be her mama's friend, but she decided she absolutely didn't want her to be her mama's happy. She didn't care about Emma's stuff, and that just wouldn't do. That left her with Ingrid, Mal, and maybe Kat. They seemed much more friendly lately, but it was probably just Emma's imagination. Maybe it was even going to be someone she hadn't met yet.

 **SantaClausSantaClausSantaClaus**

"No! The tables are all wrong. You gots to move them. Kids gonna be running all round. You can't smoosh the tables together like that. Come on peoples!"

Regina watched her daughter yell at the staff setting up the large auditorium in City Hall. It was normally used for town meetings, but today it would host the orphanage Christmas party. Emma had been a grump to wake up this morning, but one would never know now with the tiny blonde barking out orders. It made Regina kind of proud that her daughter could command this much authority already.

The decorators scrambled to rearrange the tables and chairs to accommodate children running around them.

Emma ordered them around about every tiny thing from centerpieces to tablecloth length to plate placement. The caterers had slightly more patience with Emma's demands on where the food went because they didn't want the kids hurt or to have difficulty getting the food.

"You cannot just throw the toys like that. You gonna break them, and I'll make you buy them all new ones. Set them up nicely. The coats and mittens have to be laid out on that table over there. By size, smallest to largest. Come on. You s'posed to know this."

"Madame Mayor, please reign her in. We're trying here."

Regina looked over the young teen who dared voice his distress. Watching Emma, she saw herself so clearly. She may be proud her daughter could take charge, but she wasn't necessarily sure she wanted Emma to become known as evil. She was fine with people calling her the 'Evil Queen', but she didn't want that for Emma. "You'd do well to mind your business if you'd like that recommendation letter to that college you're set on."

The boy scrambled away trying to stay far from Emma. The room was almost all set up. Emma was setting up coats, hats, and mittens just so The gifts were being arranged in a tall pyramid so all a child had to do was point to which gift they wanted.

"Emma, sweetheart, come here please."

"Mom, I need to finish the coats. They don't know how."

"They do know, honey. You've shown them. The kids will be just fine if everything isn't exactly perfect. You have to respect people if you want them to do a good job. I want you to go thank everyone for setting up before you go change."

"But -" Regina raised an eyebrow in warning at her daughter. "Fine" Emma marched off to thank everyone before going upstairs to her mama's office to change out of her pajamas and into her red snowflake leggings and cream coloured sweater dress.

The big wig guests started arriving. Emma glared as they thought it was cute to pinch her cheeks. A man in a Santa suit showed up and Emma eyed him suspiciously. When Sidney showed up, Emma slapped his hands away.

"If you pinch me, you gonna lose your hands."

"Someone is in a grumpy mood." Sidney patted Emma's head before wandering off, ignoring the glare from icy blue eyes he could feel piercing his back.

"Bean, what's wrong?"

Emma looked over at her aunt. "Can you fix my hair? Stupid Sidney messed it up. I told him not to touch me and he did it anyways."

"I know you don't like him, Ems, but you've got to play nice. He helps your mama a lot to keep her spot as mayor."

"He's creepy." Emma huffed and crossed her arms.

Kat sighed and finger combed Emma's hair hoping to calm her mini down. Once the orphans started to arrive Emma's mood improved. At least Emma could play with kids her own age outside from Ruby and Grace.

There were games and a movie set up. Soon the silent room was bursting with noise of the children. Emma ran around playing tag with some of the younger children. After about an hour it was time to bring out the food.

Emma quickly found Mal trying to hide at one of the back tables and brought her up to her table, kicking Sidney off to the back.

"Madame Mayor, with all do respect. That was my seat."

"And now it's not. I want Miss Mal to sit at our table. I told you not to touch me."

"Emma." Regina shot a warning look to her daughter. Her attitude was really pushing it today.

Kat stepped in hoping to somewhat diffuse the situation. "Regina, your battles."

Sidney smirked at Emma clearly expecting that he was allowed to stay seated to the left of Regina. "See, your mother recognizes my importance in her life."

"As if."

Regina just shook her head. "Sidney, please vacate your seat. Emma worked hard on this party and she should be able to decide who sits with us. In the future, please refrain from touching Emma in any way. She has made it clear her feelings, and you need to respect them."

"Miss Mal, did you get some Mexican chicken lime soup? I got to pick the recipe for it"

Mal's eyes widened in shock. "You picked that?"

"I wanted to pick Brazilian shrimp soup, but Mama said most kids wouldn't like it. This seemed like a fair bet without being plain chicken noodle."

"I thought you said she was a picky eater."

"Emma is, but she tends to have a broad pallet when it comes to things she enjoys. Seafood is generally a good option. Fish, crab, shrimp, scallops, lobster in moderation. She likes simple pasta dishes and certain traditional Mexican dishes. Notice her plate is just mashed potatoes, rolls, gravy, and a bowl of soup."

"There's chicken in my soup."

"You eat your food. I'm getting you spaghetti once you're done."

After lunch Regina let the kids run around and play before dessert. Emma brought Mal around the room and introduced her to every single person there.

Kat smiled as she watched the interaction. "Emma really seems to be taken with her. If you don't propose to her soon, Emma just might."

"What?" Regina nearly fell over in shock.

"You are dating her, right? I mean unless you decided to try dating Tina, in which case I direct you to your daughter who clearly is taken with another."

"Who knows? I could have been secretly trying to date _you_ all these years."

Kat was left dumbfounded as Regina went to circulate the room. Was she serious? Did she really have a shot with someone like Regina? She'd just started to see Fred. Ugh. Why was her life so complicated?

A little boy with shaggy brown curls and large doe eyes ran over to Emma. He started playing chase with her. Emma stopped when she noticed the Santa over with her mama.

"I told Santa that my mama wasn't for him. Ugh!"

"That's my dad. Your mommy would be lucky to be with him."

Emma glared at the boy. "No way. You gots a mommy your daddy is with. He is _not_ for my mama. I don't want a brodder."

"You already gots a sister with another mommy. What's the difference?"

"Gracie is awesome. You're a stinky boy and your daddy is yucky. I don't want him with my mama." Emma leaned over and shoved Roland.

"At least my daddy loves me." Roland shoved Emma back.

"Well guess what. Your daddy is my cousin's daddy too. My mama said so, so-" Emma stuck her tongue out at him.

"You lie. You're just a stupid girl. What do you know?"

Roland went to shove Emma but she ran away. Roland chased after her. They darted all around the room. Emma saw the waiter carrying the bowl of pudding up ahead and slid underneath him. Roland wasn't as coordinated and wound up slamming right into him. The waiter went stumbling across the floor, bowl of pudding launching into the air. Both kids stopped short and stared in shock

The bowl of dyed red vanilla pudding launched into the air and headed straight for Santa and Regina. Regina saw the bowl coming and quickly stepped far away. Robin was too busy talking about how great his son was to notice until the bowl landed on top of his head, pudding splattering everywhere.

Kat broke down in laughter along with most the kids in the room. They laughed even harder as the waiter carrying the chocolate pudding slipped and slid along the spilled pudding and crashed into Sidney, dumping chocolate pudding all over the front of his outfit.

"Ooh, I'm telling my daddy it was you that did it."

Emma shoved the boy hard. "Nuh uh. You crashed into him you cotton headed ninny muggins."

"Emma Reine, what on Earth were you doing?"

Emma balked as her mama closed in on her. She quickly worked herself into tears. "He said Daddy didn't love me. That's not true. Right?"

Regina glared at the small boy as she picked up her daughter. This really was the last thing she needed. She ordered the staff to quickly clean the mess up before consoling Emma. "Baby, your daddy does love you."

"Nuh-uh. My daddy said her daddy only loves his real baby. That's why he left Emma behind to go to New York."

"Little boy, I suggest you don't talk about things you know nothing about. I'm going to talk to Mrs. Daniels about you."

Roland's face scrunched up in confusion. "Who's that?"

"He's the fake Santa's boy. He made fun of me because Grace and I don't have the same mommy too. He's mean and I said no Santa."

"Okay, okay, Emma. I'll handle it. Why don't you go find Aunt Kat and start handing out presents while I deal with this." Regina wiped her baby's tears away before setting her on the floor with a kiss to the top of her head.

"What have you done to my boy?"

Regina turned to face Robin who was still in his whole Santa outfit, dripping pudding all over the place. "You need to take your child and leave."

"Excuse me? You make my son cry and _we_ have to leave?"

"This is a party you were not invited to. You do not seem to understand the word no. Your son deemed it fit to tell my daughter that her father doesn't love her. The only way a child repeats that is if his parents were talking about it, and you know nothing about my family. I suggest you leave before you find out exactly why I'm called the Evil Queen."

"I was only trying to provide you a life less shameful than a single mother. The entire town knows her father doesn't want her. Your girl could use some discipline, running wild thinking she can order the world around like she owns it."

"You are a married man, Mr. Locksley. I know of your escapades elsewhere too. I may be a single mother, but I have far better morals than you. Take your son and leave before I call the sheriff to escort you out."

Mal watched the mini meltdown with Emma and how Regina was handling it. Chauvinistic pigs bothered her. She quickly sidled up to Regina. "Everything okay here?" She gave a cold appraising glare to the filthy man.

"We were fine. I was handling it." Robin crossed his arms across her chest and glared at Mal.

"I would go make haste in your exit. The pudding stains." Mal smirked as the man gathered up his son and slinked off.

"You alright?"

Regina sighed and nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'm here. Talk to me, Regina."

"The kids- "

"The kids are busy getting their gifts, now talk to me."

Regina allowed Mal to pull her into a brief hug. "He actually thought I'd agree to have an affair while he still sports his wedding ring. Apparently if you don't mention it, it's okay to pretend your marriage doesn't exist. His son told Emma that Jefferson doesn't love her. He told me being a single mother is shameful. I feel twenty three all over again finding out I was pregnant and everyone judging me, Jeff saying he didn't want to be a father to my child."

"You've proven yourself more than capable of being a successful single mother and mayor. Jefferson could do a lot better, but he's around. Emma is happy and healthy. You are happy and healthy. That's more than some have. Don't let an insignificant flea get to you. He's not worth it."

"Mama, I needs you!"

"My daughter bellows." Regina chuckled as both their attention diverted to the preschooler who was standing on top of one of the gift tables.

Regina helped Emma hand out outerwear and two toys each. Emma was almost sad to see the kids go. "You had did such a wonderful job hosting, baby. You ready to go home?"

"I don't want a brodder or a sister that lives with me okay? You're just mine."

"Fret not, my angel. You're the only sweetheart I need."

"The kindness elves won't be mad because I don't want to take an orphan home?"

"No, they won't be mad, Emma. We're a team, just the two of us, always."

Emma snuggled into her mama. "Always."

 **SantaClausSantaClausSantaClaus**

Regina groaned and went to roll over. A warm, sticky weight on her chest prevented her from moving. Slowly blinking open sleep ladened eyes, Regina came face to face with a mop of wild blonde waves. She loved mornings when she woke up to Emma cuddled into her.

Emma groaned and shifted, trying to burrow deeper into her mama. Regina winced as an elbow dug into her ribs. The alarm clock's neon letters shone brightly in her eyes. It was barely 4am. She adjusted Emma into a more comfortable position before sighing contently and returning to sleep for another few hours.

The next time Regna awoke, the bed was empty. There was a distinct chill to the bed that told her Emma had left some time before. 9:17am. "Shit." Scrambling out of bed, she threw on her robe and slippers before racing around the house to find Emma.

"Hi, Mama."

Emma looked up from her spot practically under the tree. She had been colouring in her fairytale book for what felt like forever waiting for her mama to wake up. She wanted to open her reindeer gift box already.

"Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?"

"I been waiting by the tree real good. I didn't even peek at any of the presents here."

Regina smiled. She'd always placed Emma's presents from her under the tree early and waited to put 'Santa's' presents under the tree on Christmas morning. When she found out she was pregnant, she'd taken to the internet, Pinterest in general, to find creative ways to establish traditions. One of her favourites was the reindeer gift that included pajamas, popcorn, a movie, a book, and a package of gourmet hot chocolate. "Did you want to open your reindeer gift now or after breakfast?"

"After. I still needs a bath and I don't wanna get my jammies dirty."

"Alright then. Let's go make…."

"What we making today, Mama? Santa?"

"Sure, bean. We can make Santa waffles." Regina scooped up Emma and carried her to the kitchen. Once both their aprons were on, she began setting ingredients on the counter. She spotted the pomegranate juice and the cranberry juice, pulling them both out to use in lieu of milk for the red waffles.

"Not dat milk, Mama. Use vanilla cashew milk."

Regina would have preferred using real milk and making it a bit healthier for all the sugar Emma's had and would have lately, but she couldn't deny the pitiful look adorning her baby's face.

Together they whisked the ingredients in two large bowls, one for the white waffles and the other for the red waffle needed for the hat. Regina held the bowl while Emma 'helped' pour the batter into the waffle maker. Emma put three bananas in the slicer for Santa's beard.

"Mama, blueberries for eyes and a cherry for the nose?"

"Excellent idea, Emma. Why don't you pull them out and then set the table while I finish the waffles?"

Regina made one full sized red waffle and a sliver of edging for the hat tails. Two full sized regular waffles served for the face. She cut up the full sized red waffle to use half for each plate as the top of the hat. One the hat tails were on, she drizzled honey all over the lower portion of the face to layer on a heavy banana beard. Once the blueberries and the cherry was placed, she grabbed some orange juice and sat down with Emma.

"What do you want to do today, dear? I've the whole day just for you."

"Open my reindeer gift so Santa knows he got the right house for me, and then we go to Poppy's house and play with Glory."

"What are we going to do after playing with Glory?"

"We make soup and grilled cheese for lunch. You gots to help me make sure I've got everybody's gifts all ready. We play in the snow. Dinner, bath, book, and then movie. Santa's coming tonight."

"I know. Are you excited?"

Emma nodded as she stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth. "I was a very good girl this year. We going by Nonna and Grandpa after Christmas, right? Ruby will be there. I gots to give her her puppy stuff. We gonna get a puppy too?"

"You just got a pony. Maybe we should focus on Glory and taking care of her before we get any more animals."

"Can we bring her and Roci some apples? She'd like apples right? Or does she need sugar cubes?"

"I'm wise to you my dear. You eat all the sugar cubes yourself. We can bring apples and carrots and Glory and Rocinante can choose what they'd prefer."

"I can't help it if the sugar cubes just call to me."

Regina raised a brow at Emma. "Mmhm, go upstairs and wash your face before you change. Dress warm while I call your Poppy and tell him we're coming over."

Emma got ready in record time. Regina came downstairs from changing to find Emma stuffing her lunchbox with apples and carrots. She couldn't help but chuckle as Emma examined a carrot before stuffing it into her mouth. The snowy drive to her father's house was slow going, but they finally made it.

"Hello Mija, Niña. How are my darling girls today?"

"We broughts treats to feed the horseys. They ready for me?"

"They are, but remember we have to walk calmly into the barn. We don't want to startle any of the horses. It's too cold to go out and ride, but you can pet the horses and brush them if you want."

"I gots to get to know my Glory. Mama, does Glory get her own brushes too?"

Henry smiled and hoisted Emma up on his shoulders as they walked the path to the stables. He wasn't going to risk Emma slipping on unseen ice. Once they were in the barn, he set Emma off and took her hand. The three walked all the way down to Rocinante's stall. "Right next him in this stall is Glory. They're going to be best friends."

Emma took a few moments to say hi to Roci before climbing onto the gated door of Glory's stall. The horse immediately walked forward to investigate Emma. "I brought you lots of treats. Be a good pony." Slowly Emma reached into the stall and rubbed Glory's nose.

"Go ahead in, Emma. Poppy and I are right here."

Regina grabbed some treats from Emma's lunchbox and let her father keep an eye on Emma. She gave Rocinante a carrot before grabbing a stiff grooming brush from his trunk. Emma was doing much the same with Glory. Watching his girls with their horses, Henry couldn't be more proud that he was related to them. There was something so beautiful about watching Regina and Emma with the horses.

"Poppy, can we put the purple blanket on Glory? She's too little to be out here with no blanket."

"I don't have a purple blanket."

"Yes you do. Saw it over there." Emma pointed to a box Henry was having customized for Glory.

"Why don't you brush her, and we can leave the blanket on for a while, but horses are pretty good at keeping themselves warm.

Emma got as lost as her mama in brushing down her horse. The hours flew by and lunchtime quickly approached as the treats dwindled down. Regina had to forcibly carry Emma out of the barn.

"I wasn't done yet, Mama. Why you do this to me?"

"Your mama and I are hungry. It's lunchtime. You can come back whenever you want. Paloma is going to make us grilled cheese and soup. That's what you wanted today, right?"

Giggling, Emma nodded. "Is Paloma your girlfriend?"

"N-no. Paloma is my head housekeeper. She cooks my meals and keeps the cleaning staff in line."

"She's pretty. You sure she's not your girlfriend?"

Regina looked over at her blushing father. "If she is, that's wonderful, Daddy. You deserve to be happy too."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"I had no say in Mother marrying Gold, and you know how I feel about him and his son. I like Paloma. You two make a good little team. If she makes you happy, I'm happy."

The three entered the house and Emma raced to the kitchen to find Paloma. The older woman was from Spain originally and had streaks of grey in her dark brown hair. Emma liked that she had a kind face even when giving orders.

"Niña, don't run in the house. You could hurt yourself. What is on fire?"

"You eat with us, Abuela?"

Regina and Henry walked into the kitchen hearing the tail end of the conversation. They watched coffee coloured eyes widen in shock before the older woman looked over at Henry. "You told them?"

"Emma guessed. Welcome to the family. I shall expect you tomorrow with my father as well."

The little family ate lunch together before all going outside together to play in the snow. They all helped Emma make a little snow family. Paloma taught Emma the Spanish word for snow.

"Nevah."

"Nee-ehv-aye. Nieve."

"Nee-ehv-ah."

Regina laughed at Emma's mispronunciation. Emma tried hard to speak what little Spanish she knew. "Close, baby. Try again."

"Nee-evh-aye. I did it! Nieve. Nieve. Nieve." Laughing, Emma threw a handful of loose snow into the air, letting it sprinkle down on her as she spun in a circle.

"Emma, I know this is you, me, your mama, and Paloma, but who is this one over here?"

"That's Mama's princess. She's gonna come tomorrow. I just knows it."

Henry watched Emma flop down into the snow and start making a snow angel before looking at Regina with a question in his eyes. His daughter must not know what Emma asked Santa for.

After snow angels, Emma insisted they have a snowball fight. They'd been outside for two hours before Regina noticed Emma's nose was bright red and dripping.

"I think it's time to go home, bean."

"What? No! I'm playing."

"It's too cold outside. If we go home now, we can watch one of our new movies before dinner. I'll even let you have extra cocoa if we go right now."

Emma's eyes widened in panic. "Oh no, Mama! You never opened your reindeer box. Do we gots matching jammies again? I hope so."

"There's only one way to find out. We have to go home. Give Poppy and Paloma a hug. Mama needs to get you warmed back up."

"Drive safely, Mija. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, we definitely have to talk about things. Thank you for today."

Emma beamed as she sang along to songs on the way home. Regina was thrilled to see her baby in such a good mood. She got Emma changed into dry clothes and settled on the couch with some cocoa once they got home.

"I gots an abuela and a nonna now. Is Nonna gonna like Abuela?"

"I'm sure she will be just fine, baby. Now, do you want to watch your movie or mine?"

"Gots to open your box."

Regina pulled her box out from under the tree. It was a lot harder than expected to find matching pajamas, but she managed to find some high quality cotton pajamas that were sky blue and had little penguins all over them. They both had matching penguin slipper socks.

"You can either watch Miracle on 34th Street or A Chipmunk Christmas."

"You pick. I make popcorn." Emma grabbed her mama's bag of popcorn and raced off to the kitchen. She managed to dig out a large bowl from the cabinet and pour the bag in before going back to her mama.

They cuddled through the entire movie. Emma didn't want to let Regina go so she could make dinner. Regina managed to carry Emma and cook one handed. She very nearly had to get in the bath with Emma so her daughter would take a bath. The reminder of matching pajamas finally got Emma to let go.

The doorbell rang as they were in their matching pajamas together as Regina read _The Wild Christmas Reindeer_ by Jan Brett to Emma.

"Tinker Toy, what you doing here? We reading."

"It's Tina Bell, but cute, kid. Is your mom here?" Tina didn't wait for an answer as she walked past Emma and went in search of Regina.

"Hey! I said we reading. That means we busy. Go away."

"Emma, that's not nice. Tina, what is going on?"

Tina flopped down on the couch next to Regina. "Cute pajamas. Are you planning on being like Virgin Mary Blanchard and drinking cocoa and watching family Christmas movies while you wait for Santa?"

Regina and Emma stared at her. Emma frowned and had her hands on her hips sporting an angry glare. Regina just raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Wait, you're seriously doing that? You're young and hot. We need to go out, hit the bar for free drinks. We promised never to become like Virgin Mary."

"I have a family now, Tina. My Emma and I have traditions, and that doesn't include running off to the bar. You're more than welcome to go on your own though, or call Kat."

"Mama, what's a Virgin Mary?"

"Thanks, Tina. A Virgin Mary is a who, not a what. She is believed to be the mother of the baby Jesus who was born on Christmas. You don't need to worry about knowing who that is."

"Mary was a girl in our high school class who thought she was better than everyone else. She was a goody-goody Bible thumper who didn't believe a woman could or should love anyone but a man. Your mom promised to never be like her. Convince her to go out with me, kid. You're old enough to watch yourself, right?"

"My name isn't kid. It's Emma, and I'm five." Emma held up her hand, fingers splayed. "I thought you was one of the princesses who was coming to make Mama happy, but I don't like you. Last year you just came and brought me a present and stayed with us at Nonna's house. Why you be this way?"

Tina sighed. "This is so lame. I'm going to The Rabbit Hole. You know where to find me if you get tired of playing Susie Homemaker."

Regina made sure Tina was gone before scooping up Emma. "I love you, Em. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

"Love you too, Mama. Keep reading."

"Yes, Ma'am." Regina laughed and settled them back into the couch before resuming their reading.

"Time for movie! More cocoa, Mama," Emma practically shouted as the story came to an end.

"I'll make the cocoa. You put on whatever movie you want. Remember we're watching A Christmas Story afterwards."

Emma picked out A Flintstones Christmas Carol to watch. She loved Pebbles and Bam-Bam. She was determined to make it through both movies despite starting to get tired. Regina covered them both in a blanket and got the fireplace going. Halfway through A Christmas Story she could feel Emma losing the battle with sleep so she started finger combing Emma's hair.

"It's okay to sleep, baby. The sooner you sleep, the sooner Santa will come."

"Mmm, Santa bringing your person. Night, Mama."

Regina sat and pondered that for a while. The pieces finally clicked in Emma's head. Yes, Emma was hurt over Jefferson's treatment, but Emma was more upset that she didn't have someone to love her and be there for her like Jeff had Alice. Emma must have asked Santa to bring a person for Regina to love which was why knowing if Santa could bring a person was so important to her. She smiled down at her wonderfully sweet girl who was peacefully sleeping.

After the second round of A Christmas Story ended, Regina carefully moved Emma so that she could stand up and go retrieve Emma's presents. It was near midnight so the soft knocking on the door startled her. If it was Tina, Robin, or Sidney, she was going to lose it.

"Mal? Why are you dressed like Santa? Do you know what time it is?"

Mal smiled sheepishly. "In my family we always had Santa show up at midnight and hand out gifts before we joined in the caroling at City Hall.I thought I could add to your traditions. It was silly of me. I'll go."

"No, wait. Please come in. I was just going to put the rest of Emma's presents under the tree. She's asleep, but I could wake her up to see 'Santa'."

It took one trip with both Regina and Mal bringing full armloads of presents down. Regina tried to have Santa deliver Emma presents like clothes, snacks, practical things so other kids who weren't so fortunate wouldn't feel left out if their Santa didn't bring tons of toys or expensive gifts, but she couldn't help herself. She loved spoiling her baby.

The clock chimed out midnight and Mal smiled over at Regina, tugging her wrist until the mayor was flush against her. "Seems we're under the mistletoe again. Care to redo that kiss?"

Emma slowly blinked her eyes opened at the murmuring that disturbed her sleep. She saw her mama wrapped in a red robe that kind of looked like a dress. Someone in a Santa suit had her pulled close and they were kissing. She ran over and shoved herself in between them, sobbing.

"No! Not you. It can't be Santa. I told him no!"

Regina jumped back in alarm before kneeling down to deal with her distraught daughter who was clinging fiercely to her robe. "Baby, what's wrong? Hey, shh, talk to me."

"I- I asked- I asked Santa to- to bring you a person to make you happy like Daddy has Alice. I made him promise it wouldn't be Santa. Santa can't be our person."

Emma hadn't even glanced in Mal's direction. Her face buried firmly into her mama's neck. Regina rubbed her back and pulled her daughter away a little. "Why can't Santa be our person?"

"Acause Santa would always be gone and Santa for everyone, not just me and you. We need someone just for us."

Regina pulled Emma close again and rocked her until she started to calm down. "Emma, dear, you should look and see who Mama's person is. I think you'll be happy."

"Not if they Santa."

"I am just Santa for the moment. I have clothes in my car if you would prefer."

Emma twisted around in her mama's arms at the sound of the voice. She definitely wasn't expecting this. "Miss Mal! You my mama's person? Why you being Santa?"

"I'd like to think I'm your mama's person, yes. I thought it might be fun to have Santa visit at the very beginning of Christmas and deliver some presents."

"Really? You delivered all these to me from Santa? Did you take the snacks to his reindeer? Mama, can I open some?"

"You can open a few after we let Mal change."

Emma nodded and hugged Mal before the older blonde went to her car to retrieve her go bag of clothes.

"You happy with Mal being my person, Emma?"

"I love her. No more Santa though. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Emma. I couldn't be happier. I love you, and I'm very happy that you're pleased with Mal joining us."

"Oh, like she's gonna live here?"

"One day I would like that. Is that okay with you?"

Emma leaned up so blue eyes were inches from brown their foreheads touching. "You'll still love me, right?"

"I'll always love you most."

"Okay then."

Mal walked back in and Regina directed her to the bathroom so she could change. Emma frantically tugged on her mama's sleeve until she had her attention again.

"I don't have a gift for Miss Mal. What do I do? I don't want her sad."

"She won't be sad, baby. If you're really worried though, you have all day tomorrow to think of something. Maybe you could colour her a nice picture."

Emma shook her head no. "Not enough. I think of something." She ran upstairs to her playroom and tore apart her toy box before finding what she was looking for.

Mal came out of the bathroom in her dark purple silk pajamas. Emma was nowhere to be seen. She walked over to Regina, worry evident on her face. "Did she change her mind? Should I go?"

"Emma went to find you a Christmas present. She's devastated she doesn't have a gift for you." Regina pulled Mal into a quick kiss before she heard the telltale patter of Emma's feet racing across the floor. "Walk, Emma."

"Mama, I simply can't. This so aportant."

Mal waited, breath held, as Emma made a beeline for her. She followed Emma's instruction to close her eyes and hold out her hand. A wooden, violet glittered cursive capital M stood in her hand. Emma beamed proudly at her. She looked over at Regina for some clue as to what the significance was, but the woman had her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Dis for you. Mama and me gots our 'nitials up on da mantle. They hidden by the tinsel, but now you has one too."

It took a few seconds to register that Emma was welcoming her into her family. She quickly scooped Emma up and hugged her, trying not to cry. "Thank you, Emma. It's wonderful."

"You staying and watching A Christmas Story with us. I missed Santa, but we can sleep on the couch."

"Em- "

"Please, Mama. Just this once. The fire is still warm and the movie is still on. I didn't get to see all of it."

Regina sighed and nodded. She was too emotional to say no right now. She had Emma bring over a few presents to the couch to unwrap before they all snuggled in together with new mugs of hot chocolate. Emma had her new stuffed animal version of Glory tucked under her arm. There was a Leonardo action figure on the coffee table next to the mugs of cocoa. A stack of seven new books were on the floor. Regina couldn't honestly remember a time she had been happier than in this moment cuddled up to her girlfriend with her daughter across both their laps.

"Mama?"

Both Mal and Regina looked down at Emma. "Yes, bean?"

Emma held up a sprig of mistletoe Regina assumed she must have grabbed on her way back from the playroom. Both women smiled before leaning down to plant a kiss on each cheek repeatedly until Emma could barely breathe from laughter. This was much better than anything she could have ever asked for. As the credits rolled on the movie, Emma snuggled into the women once again, quietly whispering.

"Merry Christmas, everyone."


End file.
